


A Caged Little Birdie

by Mocking_Bird



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_Bird/pseuds/Mocking_Bird
Summary: Robin decided to have a little fun with little Raven in a secluded area... Warning: Contain rape and forced scene.(I have posted it on some sites under different pennames)





	1. 1st night

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I have always wanted to write a story like this for a while, and finally have the courage to do so! This is pratically a Rape/ Domination story involving Robin and Raven. Don't like the tag? Then what are you doing here? The door is right over there, feel free to walk out!
> 
> With that being said, let's went on with the fist chapter!
> 
> PS: This is my first story that contains a sex scene. I'm also not a native English speaker, so there will be lots of grammatical mistakes.

It was around 8 o’clock in the evening when Raven arrived at her new training spot, an abandoned factory on the furthest side of the town: deep inside the forest located at the city’s outskirt. Everything was pitch-black, not even a sign of human being existed here. In the light breeze of the night, the trees surrounded her gently swayed their branches and foliage, emitting some rustling noises, giving Raven a delusion that someone was out there watching her every movement.

Being the daughter of a demon lord himself, such a thing didn’t frighten Raven, or the fact that the factory was on the verge of collapsing. On the ground scattered all kinds of debris, and the only sector that seemed to be unaffected by time was a concreted cabin in the center. Raven didn’t know why, and she didn’t truly care wither.

The sorceress quickly advanced toward it, dried leaves crumbling beneath her feet, echoing loud and clear in the darkness, reminding her of how solitude the place was. But it was fine, really. Raven didn’t mind being alone, especially after all the time she had to put up with the bothersome trio that always knocked on her door and tried to drag her into some stupid plans that they thought would be cool.

She phased through the wall of the cabin, and found herself standing in an empty room with, don’t ask her why, several pillars reaching from the floor to the roof. _Probably what kept this place not falling down the whole time,_ she thought absent-mindedly, darting her eyes around to find the person that persuade her into training in this area – Robin.

He stated that Raven had been relying on her magic too much and needed some extra training to make sure that if her power somehow was shut down during a fight, they would know how to defend herself properly. The Boy Wonder had chosen this abandoned factory instead of their own training room because he believed it would be much better if they do it in a more appropriate environment that resembling the surroundings of a true battle.

“Cyborg and Starfire don’t need this, obviously. I will have Beast Boy learned a few tricks some other time. But you need this. Are you aware of how much danger you can be in if your power went dead right in a middle of a fight against a bunch of men?”

He didn’t finish his sentence, but Raven understood what he meant.

And that was how she found herself standing in an empty room between a crumbling down old factory in the middle of nowhere. Robin had been here since afternoon, saying that there was something he needed to prepare.

“Robin, I’m here. Where are you?” Raven called out, getting somewhat irritated. He’d better not plan on pulling a prank on her! She had had enough with the stupid, nonsense “means of entertaining” from the two knuckleheads at the Tower. If Robin decided to do that, then she swore, best friend or not, she would force a full dish of Starfire’s cooking right down his throat!

Suddenly Raven felt someone grabbed her from behind and bound her arms together with some sticky materials! The action was so fast that Raven didn’t even have enough time to react. Trying to suppress the arising panic, Raven wiped her head backward, only to find a pair of masked eyes locked with her violet ones.

Raven sighed, feeling her stomach unknotted. It was only Robin.

“Raven.” The Boy Wonder acknowledged her arrival with a cocky grin: “About time. I am starting to fear that you will never come.”

Raven noticed that he had replaced his traffic-light uniform by a kind of clothes that looked like a black Gi, but didn’t have any sleeves. The pants weren’t baggy type either. His hands wore the gloves retrieving from the Red X suite, which Raven immediately noticed.

“You are aware that this kind of substances will shut down my power, right?” she asked in the usual monotone voice, though it was clear that she was undoubtedly frustrated.

“Uh huh.” The Boy Wonder replied nonchalantly, as if the fact that she had been tied and had her power nullified wasn’t something serious at all. The cocky smirk never left his lips, if anything, it even got wider. Raven gulped. Somehow, the sight of him standing there unnerved her. She couldn’t quite place a finger on it, or understand why she suddenly felt that way. He was just Robin, well, maybe a bit more annoying and suicidal than usual, but still Robin nevertheless.

“I’m not in the mood to fool around.” Raven rolled her eyes: “So please hurry up and finish this training before my patience runs out.”

Robin shrugged and slowly approached her, that annoying smirk still plastered on his face. Raven shivered, feeling goosebumps rose on her arms. The red materials on her hands had disabled her empathy ability, so she couldn’t detect any of his emotion. Still, something about that smile gave her the creeps.

“Robin…”

Raven pursed her lips, feeling her throat went dry. Before she even realized it, her feet had already started moving backward, maintaining the gap between her and him.

“What? Are you afraid of me?” Robin laughed, slightly shaking his head in disbelief: “Okay, maybe that was a bit too much. Sorry. Let me get it off you.”

The dark girl looked at him, but didn’t move from her spot. Something was wrong, something was deadly wrong! Her intuition kept on yelling that to her, urging her to back away from him at once. Raven bit her lips, hesitated. This was just Robin, her leader, her best friend, he couldn’t mean her any harm. Maybe he was trying to pull another stupid prank on her? Yeah, it was probably it. After all, she get a somewhat familiar feeling whenever Beast Boy lingered near her…

“I’m serious, if you try anything dumb, I will send you to another dimension.” Raven narrowed her eyes in a threatening manner. Robin only let out a small chuckle in return.

“Come on, I’m not Beast Boy, I know my limit.” He smirked at her. The Boy Wonder then walked up to where his dark teammate was standing. Raven felt her heart slamming against her ribcage nonstop. Several voices screamed in her head, telling her to run away at once. She knew she should listen to her instinct because it had never failed her. But why? Robin would never hurt her?

Right?

But he was right before her now, so it was too late for her to follow the voice of her mind. Robin smiled down at her, and suddenly Raven gulped, feeling chill run down her spine. When had he become so… tall? His well-built frame seemed unusually enormous against her petite form as he loomed over her. He was still smirking, but not in the typical cocky and cheerful way. If anything, it seemed to be more… wicked and menacing?

“R…Robin?”

Suddenly, the Boy Wonder reached out and seized her shoulder in a vice-like grip. Raven gasped, completely caught off guard. Before she had a chance to realize what was going on, he had already pushed her into a pillar nearby! The impact made Raven grunt. It wasn’t really hurt. His force wasn’t that strong. It just surprised her. Infuriating by his action, the violet-haired girl lunged forward, preparing to give him a piece of her mind. This had gone on long enough! She had had it with his nonsense!

But the girl found herself unable to move even a muscle. Gasping, Raven wiped her head back, only to realize that the red substance had glued her hands tightly onto the surface of that pillar. She tried to break away, but it was too late. The sticky material had already solidified, almost become one with the concrete of the pillar, trapping her slender hands along with it.

But it wasn’t the worst. Right when she became red with rage and about to go basilisk on Robin, he suddenly shot out two more blob of sticky red materials. They clamped onto her legs, securing them tightly to each side of the pillar before turning rock-hard, keeping Raven in an extremely uncomfortable position.

 “Robin, this isn’t funny!”

Raven growled, struggling against her restrains, feeling unnerved with the situation she was in. Even though she was still fully clothed, the dark girl couldn’t help but feeling… exposed! The space between her legs was too large for her liking. And having both arms tied behind her back made Raven feel that all the attention was supposed to glue to the only objects clearly visible on her torso: her breast! To Raven, this was like giving the entire world a show of her own body, something the quiet girl never enjoyed even a bit.

Robin slowly approached her tied form, the annoying smirk never left his face even once. Raven glared dagger at him, trying to pull herself free from the pillar with all her might. But no matter how she tried, the concrete-like material refused to budge. God! Damned Robin and his stupid passion for weapon! Why must he create such a powerful suit even though he had already known that he wouldn’t use it for long?

“Robin!” She repeated again, this time in a higher tone: “Enough! I have had enough of this bullshit!”

“But our training has only begun.” Robin was now right in front of her. He lowered his head to her eyes’ level, before letting his smirk transform into a bone-chilling grin. Raven swallowed hard, still, she tried to maintain her unaffected image and kept on glaring in a heated manner at him. His mask was making her nervous. Raven didn’t know why, but she had a feeling that he was… leering at her behind that stupid piece of gear!

“R… Robin? What…” The rest of her words melted into a loud, startled gasp. Robin was running his fingers on the length of her leg! She quickly diverted her gaze to that offending spot to confirm that, before locking her eyes with his once more. Her mind was a turmoil as all kinds of emotions flashed through her, trying to take control of her body. Shock, disbelief, panic, yet, the one that lingered longer than the rest was anger. How dare him! Did he not realize this was an invading of her personal space? Who did he think he was?

“What do you think you are doing?” she yelled into his face, grinding her teeth together as fire of rage danced in her eyes. But Robin didn’t seem to be affected by her anger at all. He just stood there, smirking at her in that same creepy manner. And then, he slowly extracted a birdarang from his belt. Raven sighed in relief, feeling the apprehension ease off her chest. Finally an end to this nonsense! Seriously, what had got into him? Never had he gone this far with a joke before. Perhaps he should spend less time around some certain stupid green shape shifter.

But Raven soon realized that this was just the beginning of the worst. Robin never intended to let her go. To her shocked, panic-filled eyes, he slowly placed the sharp edge of the weapon at the clasp of her cloak. With a flick, the shield of her body fell down onto the floor, leaving the girl with just a piece of skin-tight leotard to cover herself.

“Robin, what the Hell is this?” Raven cried out as anger overwhelmed her other senses. She was panting heavily now as her seething form struggling fiercer than ever to break free. “If this is a joke, I will… UMGHHH!”

The last of her rampage was lost in a chain of pointless muffled sounds as Robin extracted a red X from his glove and taped onto her running mouth, stopping her from verbalize her thoughts to him. The girl shook her head hard, trying to shake the annoying gag off, but again, her attempt returned her nothing.

“Mghhhhmmm! Mfggghhhhh! Nghhhfff!”

Violet strands flew around her face in a frantic motion as Raven jerked at her bonds, trying to free herself and giving Robin the punishment he deserved for treating her like this. The Boy Wonder just grinned at her in return, a sinister grin that she never knew that his face was capable of displaying. In a swift, he reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. Raven panted become heavier as he started closing the gap between her face and his. Just what was he trying to pull?

When he was just about millimeters from her, the masked boy suddenly leaned forward and licked her left cheek! Her eyes widened in horror. She hadn’t seen that coming at all. With a sharp turn, Raven jerk her face from the offending gesture, panting heavily as her muffled mouth trying to shout insults at him. Her helpless action made him chuckle in amusement. Slowly, he placed the blade at the hem of her leotard, watching as her big eyes quiver in fear and her already pale face turned paler...

Robin smirked. Slowly, he started slicing off the dark spandex that covered her entire body, cackling like a maniac as the dark girl let out a loud shriek, struggling against her bonds frantically, hoping for an escape that never came…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Dude, you totally cheated!”

Beast Boy let out an angry shout, pointing one finger accusingly at Cyborg. On the gigantic TV screen in front of them, flashing a somewhat humiliating scene: a green robot that lied face down on the ground, its butt sticking up and its arms sprawling at the side. Standing by that pathetic excuse of a mechanical object was another robot – a blue one to be exact. It was raising two fingers up as a victory sign, the other hand placing on its hips while its leg was pinning its defeated opponent’s head down – as if to add more humiliation into the degrading end of the green; well, in this case, Beast Boy himself.

“No, I did not!” Cyborg shouted back in defense, an arrogant smirk plastered on his robotic face: “You lost! Accept it like a real man!”

“Oh yeah?” Beast Boy snapped back, swaying his hand at the screen in a surprisingly quick motion that it seemed like he had morphed it into an octopus tentacle: “Then how could you explain why mine tripped at the final round?”

“Errr… Because you were stupid?” Cyborg placed a finger on his chin, as if deep in thought, before reaching a conclusion with such a contemptuous expression that caused the green shape to shifter hit the ceiling.

But before Beast Boy could let his tongue run loose and empty out all the comebacks he had used every inches of his brain to think of at the obnoxious tin can right in front of him, his vision had been suddenly covered in red. The unexpected situation made him let out a loud yelp and almost jumped off the couch. He looked up in alarm and relaxed when coming face to face with a pair of bright green orbs. It was just Starfire.

“Star, what the heck!” exclaimed the green shape shifter: “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“I apologize for that.” Starfire said as she straightened her back and removed her stream of fiery red hair from a very infuriated Beast Boy: “I didn’t mean to scare you, friend. It is just… I am worried about Robin and Raven. They didn’t contact us ever since their department.” She bit her lips as concern spread all over her beautiful face: “Should we give them a call?”

“Relax, Star, I’m sure they’re doing fine.” Cyborg replied nonchalantly, eyes still glued to the screen as another match began. The alien didn’t seem to be convinced by his words at all. If anything, her expression even seemed to be more troubled than before. She twirled her finger around a lock of hairs, appearing to be deep in thought, before chewing on her lips:

“But we still cannot be so certain about Robin’s current condition. What if the outcome of that battle still has some effect on him?”

Her last words were followed by a usual silence immersed the entire room. Almost at instance, Cyborg’s fingers stopped hitting the buttons on the controller, and Beast Boy’s bickering with him also came to an end as his big mouth snapped shut. Three of them exchanged glances, pursing their lips as several kinds of thoughts surfed across their mind. Slowly, an abnormally grim expression formed on each Titan’s face, even Beast Boy, which proved that whatever they were thinking about was as severe as the end of the world itself. Tension started rising. For a while, none of them spoke even a single word. And then, Cyborg decided to break the silence.

“Nah, you’re overthinking.” He shook his head before returning his attention to the game: “That fight was weeks ago, and so far nothing bad has happened. Robin’s completely fine! We have run all kinds of tests on him, remember? And he said he didn’t feel anything weird either.”

“I agree with you. But still, I…” Starfire pursed her lips, didn’t truly accept Cyborg’s viewpoint.

“Relax, Star. Nothing’s gonna happen!” Beast Boy said, picking up the controller to claim back the victory that was rightfully his. “Besides, it’s Raven we’re talking about. There’s no way she lets Mr. Traffic Light get out in one piece if he dares try anything stupid.”

With that, the duo again glued their eyes to the gigantic screen and become lost in the game (as well as their boiling desire to kick each other’s butt), completely forgetting about the red-headed alien that stood next to them. Starfire tried to grab their attention a couple times, but they just tsked at her and went on with their match. She sighed, deciding it wasn’t the right time to ask them anything. The girl then diverted her eyes to the placid sky behind the transparent glass window, silently observing the view. Even though having been devoured in a sea of darkness, everything outside seemed to be so peaceful. The lucid moon and thousand sparkling stars on the night sky reflected themselves in the clear water of the black sea below, forming a mesmerizing show of light. Faraway, the city was so small and lucent in the pitch-black of the night.

Quiet and harmonious.

But Starfire found herself unable to be at peace, even after having looked at such a serene sight. Something just didn’t sit right with her. The alien princess pursed her lips, feeling a wave of disturbing feelings washed through her as her stomach tightened in knots. She wanted to listen to Cyborg and Beast Boy’s advice, she truly did. But she just couldn’t. Something bad was going to happen tonight, something really bad, she just knew it.

Starfire looked at the sky and sighed deeply.

For the first time in her life, she wished that her intuition was wrong…

oOo

Raven panted and shivered as she felt the cold blade on her skin. Her eyes were like two ball of blazing fire, and they were aimed directly at her assaulter, the one she always believed to be her best friend and would always respect her no matter what: Robin. If look could kill, he would have been burnt down to ashes at least ten times now! She was angry, no, not just angry, she was furious! How dared that… perverted, lecherous boy treat her this way! How dared he vilify her like this! She was Raven, a proud and powerful sorceress, not some sort of whore standing at the corner of the street that could be played by every man passing by! She would make him pay, she would get him for this! Just waited until she got out and he would be dead meat!

“Mghhhh! Nfggggmmm! Mnghhhh!”

Tons of words danced at the tip of her tongue, wanting nothing more than to pound at him right in the face. But the red X stuck on her mouth had disabled them all. Infuriated, the dark girl yelled out on top of her lungs, ignoring the fact that what came out of her mouth would be just nonsense muffled sounds, and struggled with all her might. She was sure that she had put in her effort enough strength to tear down the entire building itself! But still, the concreted material refused to budge, and Raven was forced to stand there, completely at her leader’s mercy.

Robin’s grin widened at the sight of her fierce resistance. The way her violet eyes burned up in flame as she glared at him in a heated manner really amused him. Slowly, he dragged the birdarang along the side of her smooth curves, chuckling when her grunts of disapproval reached his ears. Under the sharp blade of the object in his hand, her pale, creamy skin gradually revealed itself, fuelling the fire of need deep inside him. Raven looked so helpless standing there, tightly restrained to the pillar, completely incapable of doing anything. She shivered when the icy blade touched her soft skin, panting heavily as her last means of protection turned to shreds. He could see her eyes quivered, but out of rage, not fear. As expected of his little bird, always managed to uphold her strong spirit no matter what happened.

He had hesitated at first, but the sight of her flawless curves and her rebellious eyes plunged him into wild passion.

He wanted to tame her. He wanted to stamp out that blazing fire in her eyes. He wanted to bend her to his will, completely shatter that strong, stubborn personality of her.

He wanted to make her his!

He didn’t truly know why, but he didn’t care either. At the moment, he just wanted to claim her as his! Screw morality! Screw right and wrong! Screw the laws he always tried to uphold! Screw it all! He just knew one thing only, if he couldn’t have her now, he would go completely mad.

“Mghhhfff! Mnnngggg! Mnnnnmm!”

Raven cried out as he tore the last piece of fabric from her body, leaving her completely naked in front of his hungry eyes. He smirked as her cheeks burned up in a gorgeous shade of red and her body quivered underneath his touches. Of course, her thrashing had become so violently that she almost looked like a crazy woman. Wanting to have a better view, he immediately pressed his body to hers, listening in delight as the girl let out a loud yelp in shock. He wrapped an arm behind her back, pinning her close to his side. Raven immediately stopped squirming, knowing that it would just give him more access to her body. Instead, she glued her eyes to the ground, refusing to look at him.

Robin just smirked, paying no mind to her hostility. Slowly, the Boy Wonder ran his gaze up and down her pale shivering form, taking in every inch of her beauty. Seething, enraged face was hidden behind a curtain of silky short violet hair, which was now messy and all over her face due to all her protests from before. His eyes trailed down her body, feasting on the pale skin that would look terrible on everyone but perfect on her. He rubbed her stomach slightly, and she cried out in shock, murderous eyes locked with his masked ones as she tried to shoot several muffled insults at his face. Robin grinned wickedly. Leaning closer to her angry yet apprehensive face, he quickly pecked her nose, watching as she squirmed in discomfort.

“Don’t worry, little bird. I will make you feel good.”

He whispered to her ears, watching in pleasure as her bare breasts heaved up and down with every pant. Wanting to feel them better, he reached out and grabbed the entire fruits in his hands! Raven shrieked out at his offending gesture, body struggling frantically to remove her upper part from his touches. Sadly, once more, she couldn’t make any progress.

“MGHHH?! UGHHH! NGHHH! NGGGHHHHH!”

Robin grinned, gently rolling the developed tits in his palm, ignoring Raven’s grunts of hate and resentment. They were just about average size, completely fit in his hands. But he enjoyed that. It made he felt that they were made especially for him. Robin gave them a couple of squeezes, admiring her unbelievable softness. She was so soft and petite, something he never expected a hero to be. But anyway, what could he really expect of a girl that had been brought up in peace and always relied on her magic?

“Like it?” he blew into her ears, watching in amusement as the girl shuddered and shook her head hard while grunting in discomfort.

“No? Come on, Rae-Rae, don’t lie to me.” Robin grinned, letting his thumbs and index fingers toy with her little dark nipples. Raven hissed, face burning up in a deep shade of red. The feeling of her sensitive parts being forcefully stimulated against her will sent a wave of weird and unwanted feeling across her body, as if volts of electricity had just run through her inner flesh. Her reactions didn’t go unnoticed by Robin. Smirking wickedly, the Boy Wonder then pinned down her nipples hard, before slightly circling them. All the while, Raven kept on throwing a tantrum, screaming on top of her lungs as her body refused to give up on fighting.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t break free. No matter how loud she screamed, she couldn’t call for help. No one would be here at this time. She knew this, and Robin knew it too. That’s why he had chosen this location right from the start… because he knew nobody could interrupt them. At this rate, he would surely do it… For the first time in her life, Raven felt true despair gripped herself tightly.

“See? Your nipples are rock-hard now…” Robin said as he leaned in to lick her cheek, completely ignored her cries of utter disgust. “I know you’re enjoying this, Rae-Rae.”

With that, he went on stimulating her breasts with every way he could think of, pinching them, groping them, squeezing them. Raven panted and grunted, trying to fight against him with all she got. The girl gasped as she felt her stomach churn. Something was slowly building up inside her, a nameless emotion that she had never felt before. It was so strange. She felt like a thousand butterflies were flapping underneath her skin, brushing their wings against her sensitive inner flesh. And she hated it! God, she hated it to gut! She just wanted it to be gone. So she kept on struggling as hard as she could, wriggling her little form in hope to throw him off her. But nothing worked. And Raven cried out in shock as she felt some kind of liquid leak out of her entrance…

“My my, you’re wet already?” Robin chuckled darkly, trailing his left hand down her creamy stomach: “Such a naughty little bird.”

“NFGGHHHH! NGHHHH! NMMMM!”

Raven shook her head as hard as she could, objecting to his accusation with all her strength. Robin just smirked. Humming a happy tune to himself, the Boy Wonder let his fingers run freely on her bare stomach before moving back to her lovely enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin on his fingers. Raven was panting heavily now as sweats soaked her little form from head to toes. Her struggle never ceased, on the contrary, it even increased. Robin grinned at her defiant behavior. By the look of her quivering eyes and her stiff muscles, he knew she was afraid. But her will of steel and unbelievable stubbornness would never let her show that to his face.

The Boy Wonder’s lips suddenly formed into a wicked smirk as an idea crossed his mind. Slowly, his hands began ventured down her trembling body, lower, lower, and…

Not even bother to give the poor girl a warning, his wandering hand immediately drifted to her bare core before rubbing it by full force! Raven let out a loud shriek out of shock and dismay, violet orbs widened as the size of tennis balls. For a brief second, she locked her eyes with his hungry ones, as if still in shock, before thrashing frantically while shrieking on top of her lungs. Even though she had tried to make her scream sound like it was made of humiliation and fury only, he could see that fear had begun to creep in it. Robin smirked, adding more pressure to her mound as his fingers increased their speed. The treatment caused his little dark bird to blush and yelp loudly in disapproval.

“MGGHHH! UGHHH! NFFFGGG! MMNN! MNNN?!”

“Yeah, it feels good, doesn’t it?” he blew into her ear, nipping tenderly at the flawless pale skin. Raven immediately jerked her face away from him as if having been burned. She writhed, she thrashed, she squirmed; she did all means possible in a vain attempt to free herself. Since her lower part was in a rather dangerous situation here, she didn’t dare to move it around, fear that the action would give him more access to her sensitive areas. So, she thrashed her upper part instead. Her sealed mouth grunted and yelped relentlessly, demanding to be released. Strange, awful sensation started building up between her legs, soon moved all over her body, sending her on a fire that she never wanted. Raven felt that she was about to explode into million pieces. Against her will, her body reacted to his touch, sending fluid down her entrance despite all her effort to prevent it.

Robin only responded by rubbing his fingers faster and grinding them harder against Raven’s damped crotch, causing her to cry out in disturbance. Wanting to catch her by surprise, he started to change the pattern of his movement, circling and brushing her opening in every way he could think of. Paying no mind to her desperate shriek and violent thrashing, he dipped each of his finger’s tips into her entrance, copping a feel of her moist inner walls.

“So wet and delicious… You are already this excited?” The Boy Wonder spoke in a husky voice, bending down to capture her right nipple in his hungry mouth. The loud, uncharacteristic shriek his action drew from her made him grin from ear to ear. She felt too good! Her soft skin, her adorable shrieks, her flustered, confused face… Everything about his little bird circled around his head, plunging him into pure ecstasy.

“MGHHHFFFF! NGGHHH! MGHHHNNN!”

Again, Raven’s loud, defiant screams reached his ear, sending him into wild passion. Lust went loose inside him, overwhelming his other senses and loaded his mind with all kind of lewd images about what it wanted him to do with her small, sweet form.

Robin smirked wickedly as another idea crossed his mind.

“Staying wet like this is not very healthy, Raven.” He pecked her nose slightly: “Allow me to clean you up.”

“MGHHH? NGHH?!”

Pressing a small kiss to the tape on her mouth, ignoring her wince of utter disgust, the Boy Wonder then proceeded to lower his body to where he needed to be. Raven’s eyes widen at the realization of his true intention hit her like a ton of bricks. She immediately began struggling with all her might despite knowing that it would lead her to nowhere. No! She wouldn’t let him treat her like this! She couldn’t! Her dignity, pride and reputation would be in shreds if she did!

But Robin was right in front of her crotch now. He flashed her flustered, desperate face a cocky smirk, before diverted his attention back to her core. A wide grin plastered across his face as he finally noticed that her bush was smooth and hairless, creating her an image of a young, innocent little girl. He started rubbing her entrance, ignoring her violent protests. Running each finger up and down her core, occasionally spreading it folds or dipping the tip of one into it to tease her, the Boy Wonder was soon rewarded with a bit of juice leaking out of her as well as a forced low groan.

Robin smirked and licked his lips, before leaning closer and pressed his lustful mouth to her dripping core!

“MGHHHHFFF! NGHHHHGGGG!”

His lecherous behavior toward the most personal area of her sent Raven over the edge. Letting out the loudest shriek she could manage, the girl went into her rampage mode, thrashing against her restrain with all her power, trying everything possible in order to break free. But with all her limbs disabled, there wasn’t much she could do. Angry, the girl banged her head against the pillar, hoping to somehow break the concrete, or at least sent herself into a coma. Sadly, it seemed that Robin had already read her mind because he immediately shot another X from his glove to secure her neck to the pillar as well!

“MGHHHNNNN! NGHHHHHFFFF! NFGGGMMMM!”

Desperately, Raven shook her head and shrieked out on top of her lungs, to the point that her voice became hoarse.

Robin just flashed her flustered face a cheeky grin, before went on with his task. He glued his lips onto her womanhood, refused to bulge no matter how violent she squirmed. He slowly licked the inside of her most sensitive area, his tongue swiftly darted from side to side. Raven grunted and panted, feeling the unwanted flame had again started lighting up from the deepest part of her. She hated it! She hated the way it easily consumed her. Shame, humiliating soon immersed her in their black wings, gripping her heart painfully with its hand of pure despair…

Meanwhile, his tongue proceeded to wrap her hardened clit in a wet, soft, and passionate embrace. He licked that special spot for a while, smirking as her uncharacteristic high-pitched screams reached his ear. Grabbing each side of her hips, he drew her lower part closer to him, creating a small space between her body and the pillar. His hands slowly move to her flawless bottom squeezed it, which caused her to let out a shriek out of both shock and dismay. Gripping her ass in a vice-like grip, preventing the poor girl from moving her sweet cunt away from him, Robin then plunged his tongue inside her again, coating his saliva on every sensitive part of her inner walls. He wanted to leave as much his traits on her small form as possible, claiming her body as his own property. The boy then licked her love-box entire length, sucking at her entrance a bit to clean a bit of juice that was about to escape her body.

Raven panted and cried, trying her best to get away from his mouth, away from all the torment he inflicted on her body, on the private parts she never allowed any living man to touch. She couldn't believe it, her supposed-to-be best friend was violating her in the worst way possible! The thought made her want to vomit. Why? Why did he do this to her? Was he in some kind of control?

His sucking stopped her from delving into her thoughts any deeper as her mind was forcefully pushed into a chaos sea of unwanted, terrible feeling. Raven let out a loud shriek when his tongue hit her most sensitive spot over and over.

“NNNNNGGGG! MMMMFFFF! UGHHH! MMMFFF!”

Her infuriated, helpless shrieks made Robin chuckled darkly. The gag made her unable to convey her thoughts to him, and he felt aroused with that. Her muffled sounds truly turned him on. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. She was so good! Standing there, completely helpless and at his mercy. He loved the way she yelped every time he touched her. He loved the way her beautiful eyes shone in hurt, shock and despair as he played with her. Those gorgeous, unique violet jewels… Mesmerizing and enchanting… And Robin found himself drawn to them like fish to water.

He wanted her! He needed her! He desired her more than anything in the world!

And he would prove that, tonight!

Robin removed his mouth from her love-box to catch his breath. Not wanting to disrupt the mood, he started circling her cute little clit in one hand and rubbed her entrance with the other while glancing up at her. Raven hissed as she felt her clit being ravished , she fought against the tape on her ankles, tried to close her legs. Robin watched her vain attempt in amusement, before deciding to quicken his movement. He was soon rewarded by a loud chain of forced-pleasure’s muffled screams, as Raven face turned into a deep shade of red.

“MMMHHH! MGHHHH! MGHHHHHH!”

Deciding that playtime was over, the masked boy happily returned to his main goal. Right when he let go of her cunt, his mouth immediately clamped onto its favorite spot tightly. He didn’t remove the fingers on her clit though, noticing how violently she shook and how loud she groaned whenever he flicked that little pearl. His tongue swirled inside her nonstop, and she yelped at the weird feeling became harder and harder to control. Her lower part was on fire and ready to explode at any moment. Raven screamed desperately as she felt an unwanted urge build up inside her and started moving down her womanhood.

“NGGHHHFFFF! MFFFFNNNNN! MMMM?! MN?! MNGGGGGFFF!!!!”

Her small body convulsed hard as the first wave of orgasm hit her, drowning her in a sea of forbidden and strange emotions. She shivered and panted relentlessly, wishing for the horrible experience to come to an end.

Robin didn’t waste any time as he began to greedily suck at her body’s fluid. He just loved the taste of her body’s juice. It was as sweet as fruit, with something exotic and mysterious. He slipped his tongue inside, letting it freely discover her inner walls. Not wanting to lose any precious droplet, he spread her opening with two fingers, exposing every hidden part. He then covered the leaking core with his entire mouth, and with his skilled tongue, the boy made sure all her fluid flow right into his waiting throat. It tasted like heaven! In fact, he couldn’t even think of any drink better than his little bird herself.

Of course, Raven’s lower part was giving him a wrestling while several muffled cries of protest escaped her mouth. But he just simply locked her thighs in a vice-like grip and went on enjoying his meal.

Soon, the Boy Wonder finished savoring the wonderful results of his captive first out of many climaxes he was sure to force upon her throughout the night.

“So, what do you think of this special training?” he licked his lips, allowed his brand new little pet to rest for a while before round 2 continue, though his fingers still slightly circled her cunt in order not to ruin the mood.

“MMFF! UGHH!”

Raven glared down at him, and though he couldn’t understand her through the gag, he knew for sure that she was shouting insults at him. He kissed her entrance teasingly, smirking as her body tensed up and her eyes widened in the fear of what he had in store for her next. But how could he do that to her? She was just a small, fragile little bird. Her body still hadn’t properly recovered yet. He couldn’t be that cruel to her.

Well, at least not for the next five minutes.

He rose to her eyes’ level, still managed to keep her sensitive part companied by grinding his knee against it. Raven grunted, trying to press herself as hard as possible to the pillar, not wanting to give him any access to her womanhood. Robin just snickered at her vain attempt and proceeded to press his knee harder against her, reminding the poor girl that there was no escape. The act managed to draw out a long, forced moan from her sealed lips.

“You are such a lovely little bird…” he commented as he leaned closer to her ears: “And soon, you are going to be a very lovely pet bird…”

“Uhghhhhh!” she protested at the idea, shaking her head as hard as she could.

“What is the matter? Is there something you wish to tell me?” he grinned, placing kisses on her cheeks and neck. Again, Raven growled in utter disgust.

Deciding that he should at least give her a small taste of freedom, Robin tore the red X away from her mouth. After all, what was the point of bending her to his will if he couldn’t hear those sweet sounds of her? The dark girl grimaced for a brief second as the pain stung her lips, then anger quickly took control of her body.

“What the fuck is this? What the fuck are you doing?” she shouted at him, grinding her teeth together as fire dancing in her eyes.

“Training you, of course.” Robin replied with a soft tone: “Isn’t that what you ask me to do? To give you some special training?”

“You ask me to train with you!” Raven roared: “Is this your fucking idea of training? Tied me up and took advantage of me?”

“So you don’t like it?” Robin nuzzled her neck, and Raventhrashed, trying to get him off. Robin refused to budge; instead, he dragged his tongue on the right side of her face, watching her vain attempt to break free in amusement.

“How the fuck could I like it?” she shouted at him, teeth baring as if to bite his face clean off. Robin didn’t seem affected by her threatening feature at all. He just stood to the side, watching in amusement as Raven went on and on with her rampage, thrashing frantically against her bonds while emptying out all of her vocabulary at him. He had got to admit, the girl had quite a creative mind!

“What the hell are you staring at? You’d better let me go right now if you still want to die in once piece! Fucking lecherous pig! I will fucking tear your balls apart and feed them to you raw! I will even let Slade fuck you to death, you son of a bitch! Untie me! Let me go!”

In a swift, sudden motion, Robin reached out and seized her jaw in a vice-like grip, forcefully pushed her head against the pillar and held her still. Raven grunted, trying to shake his hand off, but he was just too strong! Robin grinned, leaning closer to her flustered face as the girl shut her eyes tightly, preventing him from seeing the obvious fear flashed across them.

“A cute little bird should use her voice to sing instead of letting out those ugly sounds.” He whispered to her, slipping his tongue inside her lovely ear as his teeth nipped gently on the pale lobe. Raven shivered, clenching her teeth to stop the desperate sounds to pour out, but eventually a whimper managed to escape her defense. Robin smirked as she bowed her head in defeat, refusing to look at him.

“Stop… Just let me go.”

“Why should I? Aren’t we having an enjoyable time here?”

He murmured to her, grinning in satisfaction as when she flinched, almost cowered at his voice. Raven was still trying to uphold the unaffected image, but Robin knew that it was falling apart piece by piece. She was frightened. He could tell this. Her nonstop trembling and quivering eyes were the most obvious evidences.

So this little birdie was nearly pushed to the edge, huh?

Robin smirked. He let his fingers run on her lovely breasts, then trailed them down to her stomach, then to her thighs, before coming back to her crotch. Slightly, the boy patted the damped cleft, running his fingers all over it before dipping the tips inside. All the while, his eyes never left her pale face, studying her reaction. Raven panted, shaking her head relentlessly while trying to lock her eyes with him. There, as obvious as day light, was desperate plea.

“Aww. Don’t be afraid. I will make you feel good.”

His lips were millimeters from hers. He gripped her face tightly, forcing those mesmerizing violet orbs to look directly into his masked ones. Slowly, the Boy Wonder ran his tongue all over her plump lips, taking in his little’s pet deliciousness as she squirmed in discomfort, trying to escape despite having known it would be in vain.

“No! Enough! Y… You are in deep trouble, asshole!”

Her words could only reach so far as Robin suddenly seized her jaw in a steeled grip and plunged the wet tongue that was tasting her sweet lips deep into her mouth! Raven gasped, heart pounding wildly in her ribcage. She tried to break away from his grasp, but no matter how hard she writhe, her petite body watch no match for his well-built one. His wet, unusually long tongue squirmed inside her mouth nonstop, just like a lizard’s tail which had just been severed off its body. She tried to move her tongue away from him, but just like her imprisoned state, it had nowhere to run, and was soon was forced to tangled up with his in a passionate embrace. Raven felt bile rising in her throat. She tried to bite his tongue clean off, but his grip was so strong! She couldn’t even turn her face away, let alone shut her mouth. The only things she could do was screaming on top of her lungs and trying to squirm harder than ever in a vain hope that it would somehow manage to stop him from ravishing her poor body.

Another minute passed, and Raven felt that she was going to die out of suffocation, finally, Robin decided to let her go. They broke apart, and she immediately gasped for breaths while Robin just cackling delightedly at her cute expression. He took time to feast his eyes on her current state. It was true that he had been able to take a glimpse at her expression during the intimate moment with her sweet core, and while he kissed her. But at both times, she struggled so much that he couldn’t see anything clear. He knew for sure she couldn’t put on her stoic, calm-and-collected steeled face any longer, but this… this was simply priceless, better than the best of his fantasy!

The shade of red on her cheek had now fully spread all over her flawless pale face and dyed it in the most gorgeous color he had ever seen. Her mouth slightly agape, loud gasps escaped from it as she panted relentlessly. Her chest rose up and down, making the bare, sweaty plump breast rise up and down nonstop. Her eyes clouded in fatigue, but still, she tried to glare at him in the same heated manner. He had to give her credit for that! He knew that she had a will of steel, but he didn’t expect it to last this long.

Couldn’t stop himself anymore, the Boy Wonder started leering at his Raven from head to toes, taking in her deliciousness. His eyes lingered at her voluptuous breasts and her smooth, dripping core. Slowly, a twisted grin formed on his face, as he licked his lips hungrily. His ill-intention gesture didn’t get pass Raven’s eyes, as she looked at him with pure rage in her eyes and roared on top of her lungs:

“Stay away! Do not touch me!”

Instead of following her fierce demand, The Boy Wonder extended his hands roughly grabbed her breats. Raven gasped and cursed, pure shock spread on her face. She started wriggling her upper body, hoping to shake his hands off. Robin ignored her attempt to break free as he began fondling her womanly parts, squeezing and pressing her nipples as hard as he could. The treatment made his pretty bird hissed and groaned in discomfort.

“You are not going to get away with this!”

“I am now, aren’t I?” Robin chuckled, leaning in to press his lips on the tip of her nose. The dark girl grimaced in pure disgust.

“So beautiful….” He nipped her ear and blew into it, making the girl shiver. She shook her head as hard as she could, and he backed away, still grinning that crocodile grin: “You are gonna love this, little bird.”

“Like hell I am! This is a violation of my dignity and you expect me to… Agghhh…”

Her last words melted into a long groan as his fingers located her womanhood and began rubbing the forbidden area, mostly focused on her clit. She was still wet from the previous experiences with his mouth. He snickered wickedly and speeded up his fingers’ movement, causing the girl to protest through both her words and actions.

“Stop! Haa…ahhh! Go… Go to Hell!”

Raven immediately spat at him, her entire body trembled from all the previous experiences. Her face was burning up in a deep shade of red. If it wasn’t for her bonds, she was sure that she would fall to the ground. The strange sensation and unwanted feeling still built up inside her, and she hated them to gut.

“I’d love to, but unfortunately, Satan still has a restraining order against me.”

He rubbed her womanhood, grinning in delight as her juice damped his fingers. Raven shook her head, panting so hard that she could have sworn her lungs were on the verge of exploding. Still, she went on throwing a tantrum with her voice. She wouldn’t stop fighting, no matter what! If she couldn’t strangle him to death, then she would talk him to death!

 “You fucking pervert! Release me right now. AGGHH! Stop! What do you think you are… doing… Ughhh! No… no… that place, it’s… NO! Stop! UGHH! Where… where are you touching… Haahhh…. AAHH…!”

But with his fingers moving in a frantic motion on her crotch now, even that seemed to be impossible for her.

As his right hand kept on pleasuring her leaking cunt, a bit upset that he didn’t get to taste it, his left hand started moving all over her other parts, not wanting to make them feel lonely. He snaked his arm around her back, brought her upper body closer to his face and proceeded to turn her lovely breasts into midnight’s snack. He captured almost her entire fruits into his mouth one by one, sucking and licking them passionately. Raven’s head fell backward as she yelped and struggled relentlessly. Strange sensation started building up between her legs and on her breasts, then quickly immersed her entire body. She tried to suppress them as the unwanted feelings grew and grew. But eventually her shield began to crack and she was forced to let out a low moan. Humiliated and hating herself for the shameful act, Raven cried out in fury.

“BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! AHH! No! E… Enough! Release me now! AGHH! Stop! Asshole… AHH! This… this is… UGGHH!”

The feeling was too much for her to handle. And yet, he hadn’t even shown any sign that he was about to stop.

Just like last times. He was going to make her…

“No! No! NO! STOP IT! AGGGGHHHHH! AAAHHHHH!”

Raven screamed as she came again. Her entire body convulsed violently and she panted, feeling her mind overwhelmed with all kinds of unfamiliar emotions. Robin finally released his arm from her back, but not the one on her crotch. By now, tears had started brimming in Raven’s eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. The thought that she would have to go through this hell over and over again until she finally succumb to him frightened her. Raven had already realized the harsh truth: she couldn’t escape, she was powerless, vulnerable, hopeless in the hand of the supposed-to-be best friend, and he would have his way with her.

Robin watched her reaction in pure amusement. Wanting to play with her upper part for a bit more, he immediately cupped her cunt tightly, preventing the orgasm to go waste on the floor.

“Look like you have finally succeeded in making me a tasty meal after all.”

Robin grinned at her. And for the first time in her life, Raven felt true despair gripped herself tightly. She couldn’t stop the tears anymore. Letting out a small whimper, Raven felt hot droplets of water stream down her cheeks…

Robin just simply laughed and leaned in to lick them off her face.

_Why is this happening? What was wrong with him?_

Raven thought desperately, shutting her eyes to block the images of him ravishing her body from accessing her mind. She couldn’t understand, just yesterday, he was still normal, but now…

Wait, yesterday…

Yesterday…

Past…

In the past…

Raven’s eyes suddenly flew open in pure horror as memories of _that_ incidents flood into her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Like usual! I don’t own the show!

#### Chapter 3

It was a normal day for the Titans.

Screaming citizens ran for their lives.

Pieces of damaged buildings scattered on the ground

Broken, torn-apart vehicles dispersed everywhere

The streets were once crowded and tumultuous, now empty and tattered with all kinds of cracks spread across them while rocks pierced through their surface from below.

And standing in the middle of all these catastrophes was a weird looking man with green skin and a ridiculously big nose. He was wearing some sort of suit that seemed to have been dragged out from the Barbie store with a top hat, a long black-red cloak and a tiny yellow flower stuck on the right chest. Not a good combination… But at least it suited his outward appearance!

At the moment, that crazy-looking man was standing on top of a terribly wrecked-up car, laughing the way a guy who had just escaped from an asylum would laugh while constantly waving his wand in every direction. Immediately, all the objects he had pointed at morphed into all kinds of magician-related stuff, like a bunch of little rabbits, or a line of colorful scarves that are tied together. It was pretty unusual, since he could have easily popped out a big blanket from his wand and wrapped up everything on the ground before making a fortune out of them at some black market. It would be better than just turning them into stupid things without any particular reasons, right?

“You think that too, right guys?”

From behind a piece of broken wall they used as a shield, the green Titan known as Beast Boy quickly peeked out before turning back and presented the question to his friends. Of course, just like every time he said something stupid; well, which kinda mean all the times, the other Titans turned a blind eye to him. Cyborg, who was right next to the shape shifter, quickly ducked down to avoid getting hit by Mumbo’s spell before throwing his thumb to the crazy magician’s direction.

“If that bothers you too much, perhaps you should go and ask him yourself!”

“Enough chit chat!” Noticing that Beast Boy was about to make another comeback, Robin shouted out to them. Gosh, are they serious? The entire team was in the middle of a fight, for crying out loud! He would make sure to give them a long lecture after this “We need to figure out how to bring him down!”

“What’s the matter, Titans?” Mumbo Jumbo called out to them from where he was standing, jumping up and down in a weird dance while cackling like a maniac: “Cowering at my unbelievable greatness?”

“The only thing that would be cowering is your sorry ass when I kick it down!” yelled Cyborg as he rose up from his position and aimed his sonic canon at the genie wannabe. Mumbo was busying laughing and waving his wand everywhere so he didn’t see that coming. As a consequence, the villain was hit square in the chest and fell head over kettle onto the hard ground. Taking advantage of his temporary knockout, the Titans all dashed out of their hiding and sprinted to him, ready to take him down with everything they got.

“Sneaky little brats!” spat Mumbo as he got up and again raising up his wand: “I know just what you need, a cool-down!”

With that, he chanted some sort of spell, and out of sudden, a mini tsunami shot out from his wand and came flying at the approaching heroes! Upon seeing it coming, they all split out in order to avoid getting hit. However, it seemed that Mumbo had more tricks up on his sleeves as the flow of water suddenly change its direction mid-air and aimed itself at Starfire, who was about to send a starbolt at Mumbo. The alien princess yelped as the massive amount of water pushed her off the air and slammed her onto the ground. Starfire tried to get up, but without warning, the tides of water turned into several tides of stuffed bunnies and quickly had her buried beneath them!

“One down, four to go. It seemed that I am too mighty for you after all!”

“Oh yeah? We just have to see about that!”

Cyborg hollered, charging at the villain at full speed. He blasted at his target relentlessly, but Mumbo just easily jumped aside to avoid them, occasionally summoned a weird-looking object out of his wand to cover himself. The half-robot teen gritted his teeth. He had had it with all of this stupid magic tricks! He was about to increase his speed, preparing to throw himself right at Mumbo, knocking the mad magician out for real. However, his opponent seemed to have foreseen his intention, for he immediately created a banana peel exactly where Cyborg was going to set his foot on.

“WHAT THE…”

Unable to avoid that, the half-robot strip on the slippery object and tripped. But before his first kiss was claimed by the pavement itself, Mumbo waved his wand, and the banana peel transformed into a line of colorful scarves. It wrapped around Cyborg’s ankle like a snake and mercilessly threw him backward! His bulky body hit Robin and Beast Boy, who was just right behind him, and the trio was sent flying into a wall nearby.

“Now, if nobody minds, I shall take my leave.”

Mumbo chimed happily, retracting the wand into his sleeves before taking down his hat. He put a hand inside it, rummaging around for a while before pulling out a heavy-looking object. It was a book, an ancient one to be exact. Dark leather with strange carved symbols covered its entire length as its pages had already turned into a dark shade of yellow due to time.

His happy smirk suddenly turned into something wicked as a glint of evil gleamed in his eyes…

But unlucky for the villain, being so full of himself, he didn’t bother to check his surrounding, which was strictly forbidden in a battle even when your opponents seemed to have been taken down. Right when Mumbo thought nothing would get in his way anymore, the ground beneath him suddenly shook violently as if it was experience an earthquake. Before he had a chance to realize what was going on, multiple black tendrils shot up from the cracks of the streets, wrapping around his body and tied him up tightly. The evil genie cried out in protest, wriggling his entire form in an attempt to break free. But the more he tried, the tighter the grip got. Eventually, he got to give up and fumed as the black tendrils gradually lifted him of the ground and suspended him in the air.

Then, right before his irritated masked eyes, a black figure rose from the ground. It revealed itself to be a young girl in a long blue cloak. Raven, the fifth member of the Titans. It was rather strange that he had completely forgotten about her, given the fact that she could be considered his arch enemies due to the similarities of their abilities.

“Mumbo, looks like your stupidity haven’t changed a bit.” The sorceress commented quietly, using her magic to take the wand away from his hand and moved it to where he couldn’t reach. Mumbo growled and turned his face away, fuming while grumbling some curses under his breath. Having used to the sight of him being such a sore loser whenever being defeat, Raven turned to her approaching friends, still using her power to keep the villain in place.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Robin flashed her a grin: “Well, Beast Boy landed in a trash can and got covered in some kinds of rotten food.” He threw his thumb backward, where a green changeling was jumping around, trying to shake some unpleasant-smelling goo off his clothes while Starfire and Cyborg did their best not to come closer to him. “Other than that, we’re good!”

The dark girl nodded as an acknowledgement. “Let’s take this genie wannabe back to the police.” She stated, making a quick glance at Mumbo. Instinctively, Robin followed her gaze and looked at the tightly bonded villain. He was still fuming and grunting nonstop, as if couldn’t except the fact that he had been beaten, again. Robin’s gaze absent-mindedly drifted to Mumbo’s hand, and immediately found his breath caught in his throat.

The crazy magician’s fingers were clutching the tip of a wand, and it was aiming directly at them!

“Look out!” Robin shouted out, trying to grab Raven’s arm and moved her away from the danger. But it was too late! A white beam of light had already shot out from Mumbo’s wand and came flying at them at the speed of lighting. It hit both Titans at the same time, sending them flying right into the opposite wall.

“Raven, Robin!”

The others called out to them before running up to assist. However, Mumbo was much quicker as he had already casted a spell and created a brick wall out of the air, blocking their way completely. The villain smirked and turned his attention back to the fallen heroes in front of him, paying no mind to the shouting and furiously blasting behind the solid wall. Right now, it would take more than that to break his magic down! Mumbo chuckled to himself as he clutched the book in his hand.

Robin groaned as he picked himself up, feeling stars clouded his vision as his head throbbing painfully. God, when did Mumbo get so strong, and so scheming? He didn’t need to be Batman’s prodigy to know that that genie-wannabe had faked Raven out with a counterfeit of his wand! That man was powerful, but he was as dumb as a rock, so taking him down was never a difficult task. However, it seemed that all the time plotting behind the bars had finally knocked some intelligence in to him.

“Raven.” He turned around and helped the empath get back on her feet. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She replied curtly, shaking her head slightly as if to chase the dizziness away. “I couldn’t believe I was tricked by a stupid, ridiculous, arrogant, animal-obsessing genie wannabe.”

“And don’t forget that you’re about to have him beat you!” Mumbo interrupted their conversation and sent a wave of explosive bunnies (I ran out of idea, ok!) at them. The two Titans tried to avoid them with all they got as their surrounding blew up into pieces of debris when the plush animals slammed into them.

“Damnit, what’s with this idiot and his crazy love toward rabbits?”

Raven cried out as she ducked a bunny that was close to her head, wincing as some gravely humiliating memories rushed back to her. She was sure that Mumbo did this on purpose!

Robin growled and hurled a birdarang at the mad magician, only to have it cut into half by a whip of Mumbo’s wand. He immediately drew out a Bo staff and dashed toward the villain, preparing for a close-range battle. However, the moment he was about to slam the staff into his opponent’s face, Mumbo suddenly waved his wand. Then, instead of helping him fight the villain, his staff started wriggling like a snake before wrapping itself around his body and solidified, binding him tightly. Losing balance, the Boy Wonder let out a surprised yelp before falling flat on his front.

“Robin!”

Raven cried out and ripped a street light post from the pavement, preparing to swat Mumbo away like a fly with it. But the magician was much quicker. He struck her right in the middle of the chest with an unbelievably powerful shot from his wand! Not seeing this coming, Raven screamed in pain before dropping onto the ground. She weakly picked herself up into a crouching position, only to face an evil smirking Mumbo who was just inches from her.

“So dark… and sinister…” she gritted her teeth: “Dark magic… You’ve been using dark magic!”

“Took you long enough to realize!” Mumbo exclaimed, patting the cover of the book lovingly. Raven narrowed her eyes. She tried to attack him with her power, but he had already caught her wrist and twisted them painfully. She grimaced, but didn’t grunt or yell. That would just give him more satisfaction, and she’d rather die than that!

“Let go, or I’ll make you pay!” Raven tried to jerk her hand away from his grasp, eyes glowing in a threatening manner. Pieces of concrete scattered around them were consumed in black energy before flying upward at once, circling them like a menacing fort. Mumbo just rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, disabled her magic and made them drop back onto the ground.

“How…” Raven widened her eyes as disbelief spread across her face. Mumbo just simply smirked:

“Oh please! You didn’t expect that pathetic attempt of spell casting can do anything to me, right? Let me show you some real magic!”

He aimed his wand at her, muttering something under his breath, and Raven suddenly couldn’t move anymore! She tried to force herself to stand up, but her body was no longer under her command. Raven gritted her teeth. She knew that dark magic could empower everyone no matter how insignificant they were. It took over them and forced them to do all kinds of evil things, flooding their mind with destructive thoughts. So this explained why Mumbo was suddenly so powerful and ruthless today.

“Let me go!” she spat into his face. Mumbo only responded by sending a slap across her face, cutting off her breath! Raven winced and glared at him, grinding her teeth tightly as she tried to fight the effect of the spell on her body.

“Feisty one, aren’t you?” Mumbo chuckled: “I was gonna go and terrorize the city, but I’ve changed my mind.” He stepped on her slender fingers, and she winced, biting her lips to stop the yelp from coming out: “Breaking you seems to be much more fun…”

Raven knew that she was in deep trouble. But as she was about to brace herself for whatever torment was coming, something suddenly slammed into Mumbo and knocked him down onto the ground. The villain let out a scream out of shock, and the spell he put on her body was lifted. Raven shakily stood up and held onto the wall behind to support herself. She looked at Mumbo and her savior wrestling on the ground, and found that man was the Boy Wonder himself!

Robin, had somehow managed to free himself from his own staff, was pushing Mumbo to the ground and attacked him with all he got. Though being in utter pain, the magician still tried to clutch his wand as well as the book tightly.

“How dared you do that to her?” he growled in an indescribable fury, something that shocked Raven to the core. Never had she heard him spoke like that before. She wanted to call him, but the pain lingered in her chest, where the dark magic hit her, made it so difficult to do anything else.

“How dared you touched her? How dared you?” Robin yelled as if he was in a blind fury, his fists came down at the mad magician nonstop. He was breathing heavily, his brows knitted tightly as his face looked like thunderbolt. It was like he was about to rip Mumbo into pieces!

“Break her? How dared you! Who the Hell do you think you are?” Robin  slammed a fist into Mumbo’s jaw, and then another to his chest.

“Robin!” Raven finally managed to call out for him, clutching her chest and winced at the pain shot through her body.

The said boy suddenly froze in place. He looked down at Mumbo, his eyes widened. For a while, he just sat there, as if couldn’t believe in what he had done, or what he had said. Then, as if having woke up from a trance, he instantly wiped his head to her direction.

Right there, when he was caught off guard, Mumbo’s eyes suddenly opened widely. The mad magician chuckled silently:

“So that’s how it is… Then I know just what you need!”

Before Robin had a chance to react, he had already muttered some spells under his breath and shot a white beam of light right into the Boy Wonder’s body! The Titan leader cried out as he was forcefully pushed backward and collapsed onto the ground. He was about to stand up and prepared to fight once more. However, right there, a sudden wave of agony suddenly shot through him and immersed his entire body. It was like a thousand needles were pricking his skin from outside while sharp fingernails were trying to tear his flesh apart from inside! He screamed, and he screamed, and he screamed, thrashing on the ground relentlessly. Raven immediately rushed to his side. She put a hand on his chest, about to cure him of whatever was tormenting him.

“Aww, so sweet!”

Mumbo’s voice cut Raven’s concentration off. Her eyes instantly glowed white as black energy consumed her hands, ready to strike the mad magician with all she got.

“Don’t worry. I’ll let you two die together!”

The villain laughed in such a maniacal way before aiming his wand at the two Titans. Raven took a quick glance at a now quiet Robin, obviously whatever was trying to eat him from inside out had finally stopped. She stood up and got into her fighting stance. There was no way she would lose to this stupid genie wannabe!

Mumbo laughed and prepared to attack her. However, before he got a chance to do anything, a green starbolt had already hit him square in the face. Being caught off guard, Mumbo cried out, accidentally released his wand as he tried to soothe the burning pain on his face with his palm. He yelped and immediately reached for it, but a green monkey was much quicker and snatched the object out of his fingers. Mumbo’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief as his beloved wand was broken in to half in front of his very own eyes.

Resisting the urge to cry over his wand, the magician tried to get the book that had fallen on to the ground when he was struggling with his eyes. However, it was lifted up in black energy and levitated out of his grasp. Raven caught the book with her fingers and carefully clutched it in her fingers. To be honest, the dark girl wanted nothing more than ripping that sinister object straight off. But she might need this to help Robin. She then turned her attention back to the said boy and saw that he was sitting up with the assistance of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Meanwhile, Satrfire was busying tying Mumbo up by bending a street light post around him with her alien strength. Raven smirked when she noticed his irritating expression. Being immobilized by your very own trick must be a not so pleasant experience.

“What did you hit him with?” she questioned with a cold voice, narrowing her eyes at him. Mumbo gulped. Without his newly found source of power and his wand, he could hardly pose any threat, unlike the angry sorceress with looming over him black magic dancing at her fingertips.

“A spell that would lead to him doing everything it takes to fulfill his darkest desire!” Mumbo blurted out as fast as he could as if afraid that she would attack him any minute: “Please don’t hit me.” He shrunk when Raven’s glared at him.

As if on cue, Robin and the other male Titans arrived at the spot after Mumbo finished the last sentence. He seemed to be doing great, aside from a few cuts and bruises due to all the crashing. His eyes widened as he took in what the villain had just said. Grinding his teeth together, the boy reached out to grab Mumbo’s collar and roughly pulled him upward:

“And how can we break it?”

“I… I don’t know!” Mumbo yelped. Realizing that five paired of angry eyes were boring into him, the magician gulped as his face turned pale: “I’m serious! It was a book of dark magic for crying out loud! If it could save anyone, people wouldn’t have labeled it as “dark magic”!”

Robin growled. For a while, the others thought that he was about to punch Mumbo right in the face. But he just simply sighed and released the villain before standing up. He turned to Cyborg, asking him to call the police and told them to come and pick up the captured villain. His face was as calm as never, as if what he had heard didn’t bother him at all.

“Robin, are you… the okay?” Starfire approached her leader and placed a hand on his shoulder. Robin turned around and flashed her a reassuring smile:

“Yeah, I’m good.” He said: “A bit freak out when he told me the news. But come to think of it, it’s not like I have any dark secret so don’t worry.”

“Well, it’s better safe than sorry.” Raven spoke, glancing at the book in her grasp: “I’ll try looking into that spell. Maybe there’s a way to lift it.”

oOo

She couldn’t find any way to break whatever Mumbo had cursed Robin with. Even when she knew which spell he had used, the book didn’t mention how to get it off. Still, Robin seemed to be doing just fine! He spent almost his entire day in the training room or his office, only showed up in the morning, lunch or late at night to grab a meal before returning to his work routine. He was as cocky as ever, sometimes made fun at Beast Boy’s terrible attempt of making a joke, or beat Cyborg in a video game if he was in the mood. It was like he hadn’t been under any spell. At first, they had been on high alert the whole time in case he lost it and did something he would later regret. However, nothing happened. After days and days of worrying nonstop, finally; they decided to shrug it off and went on with their life. After all, Mumbo wasn’t all that powerful, so perhaps Robin’s will power itself had kicked the spell out of his system.

Everything was still normal, until tonight, when he pushed her into a pillar in an abandoned factory and violated her!

“Robin… Stop! You have to listen to me. It’s just the spell! This is not you!”

Raven cried out as her leader roughly grabbed her breasts before consuming them in his mouth one by one, letting his wet tongue lap her dark nipples nonstop. Of course, she was shocked and distraught beyond when realizing that his dark desire was tying her up and humiliated her. But she had to worry about that later. Right now, she must bring him back to his sense before this got any worse!

But when his hand again ventured down her body and started violating her drenched core again, she wasn’t sure if she could do it anymore. His actions had turned her mind into chaos right now, she couldn’t even get it to think anymore, let alone figure out something to reason with him.

Robin sucked her nipples as hard as he could, making the girl groan against her will. He smirked before deciding to quicken the speed of the fingers on her womanhood. His thumb roughly circled her little clit as the other fingers spread her folds before slowly inserting themselves inside her one by one. Raven hissed in shock at the sudden intrusion, a loud groan escaped her gaping mouth, pouring more despair and fear into her chains of panting. Instinctively, her muscles immediately clenched around his rough, wiry digits, refusing to give him anymore access. The feeling of some strange objects inside her most personal area was disturbing beyond belief, and she hated it to guts. These alien, forced, terrible emotions, she just wanted them to be out of her body at once!

Raven shrieked as the boy roughly ram one finger deeply inside her, breaking through her soft flesh like it was nothing. She panted, biting her lips to stop her sounds from betraying her, but failed miserably as a choked wail escaped her tightly pursed lips. It didn’t hurt that much, given the fact that years of fighting against merciless villains had taught her body how to take on quite an amount of physical pain. She wasn’t crying because he hurt her, no, she was crying because of the unbearable fear eating her from inside out, the despair pulling her mind into a dark and terrifying corner, and the helplessness of not having the power to put an end to this nightmare.

Even though this was just the effect of the spell, it was still so horrifying.

Cursed or not cursed, this was still Robin. His hands that violated her, his lips that whispered filthy words to her, his strength that rendered her completely helpless. It was Robin nonetheless, and nothing would be able to change this cruel reality.

It was Robin that wished to hurt her.

It was Robin that longed for her body.

Even when the spell made him do this, it was only a catalysis. His secret desires had been fuelling it all along. And it just grew like a plant rooted in fertilizer…

Tears started streaming down Raven’s face, and she couldn’t bring herself to suppress them anymore. Everything was so much for her to handle right now.

Robin’s lips slowly cracked into a twisted grin as he studied her expressions. It was so abnormal yet strangely amusing to see the sorceress’s break into tears like that. Raven had always been so strong, so calm-and-collected, so stoic, so potent. But now, she was right in front of him, shaking like a leaf as tears soaked her beautiful face.

Unusual, yet, strangely mesmerizing.

This was wrong, so, so wrong, but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop it. He just didn’t want to. He had finally got her all for himself, and he wouldn’t let this moment end no matter what. It might be wrong, so fucking wrong, but guess what?

He just didn’t give a fuck anymore!

“Stop… No more… Just stop…”

Priceless, so priceless. The way her broken voice slip into his ears, the way her eyes desperately pleaded with him as she tried to stand her ground, to put on a shattered version of her tough-girl image, everything was just simply priceless. Robin found himself chuckling satisfactorily at the sight. He reached out to seize her jaw in his free hand, forcing her to look at him right in the eyes.

 “Hmm? You want me to stop?” Inching closer to Raven’s trembling lips, he breathed out, watching in pleasure as she squirmed in discomfort. In a swift movement, the Boy Wonder forcefully bent his lovely bird’s head aside to bury his face in the crook of her slender neck. The violet-haired girl cried out, shutting her eyes as her entire body trembling relentlessly. Her action didn’t go unnoticed by Robin, who amusingly let out a husky chuckle as he deeply inhaled her scent. Gosh, she was driving him mad with this scent! Every time she passed by, every time she stood next to him, this special, unique scent of lavender mix with something so exotic and mysterious always get him aroused.

He had always wanted to claim it for his own.

Robin ferociously nipped and lapped on both her creamy neck and shoulder, leaving several red hickeys on the helpless sorceress’s pale skin. His finger began pistoling in and out of her tight little cunt, unable to stop himself anymore. She was so freaking tight! Even after all those climaxes, even when she was so wet, he could barely ram only one digit inside her. All the while, Raven’s muscles kept on contracting around his finger as she fought against him, doing whatever she could to prevent him from violating her.

The Boy Wonder chuckled slightly, trailing his tongue on the left side of her face. Raven gritted her teeth and shook her head, as if to persuading herself that none of this was real. Her downstairs’ muscles clenched around his finger harder than ever, like she was doing her best to push him out.

“Ah, Ah, Ah. No fighting back.”

He whispered into her ears. Resisting would bring her no good. She should just give up and learned to accept the pleasure.

“Stop! Enough! Ahh!”

Robin frowned. He had grown tired of her meaningless insurgence. It’s about time she learned some proper manners, like how to behave when he was trying to enjoy their sweet moments.

And if he couldn’t get her to learn them willingly, he would have to thrust some into her then!

The Titan leader pondered to himself as he gently pushed the tips of his middle and ring fingers at her entrance, absent-mindedly stroking it like he was just toying with her. Then, in a rough and sudden movement, he slammed all of them inside her with all his might!

The first thing Raven felt when her eyes were forced to open due to the unexpected intrusion was indescribable agony, just like something was ripping her apart from inside out. It seemed that a beast had invaded that area and was now going basilisk there, tearing her most sensitive parts into pieces while clawing and biting the remains savagely! And she did the only thing she was capable of at the moment…

She screamed!

“What’s wrong, little birdie?” Robin looked straight into her panic-filled violet eyes as a fake concerned voice escaped his grin. “Aww, am I hurting you?” said the boy as he increased the speed as well as the force of the fingers burying deep inside her, didn’t even bother to give the poor girl any warning. He rammed his large, rough digits into her soft, sensitive flesh with the roughest movements he could managed, watching amusingly as Raven struggled frantically, crying on top of her lungs as her lower part tried to push his offending fingers out. Her tantrum was actually piecing through his eardrums painfully now, but he just grin in return. This should teach her to not deny him anymore!

“Stop resisting, little bird, it will only prolong the pain.”

He growled into her ears, but she didn’t seem to listen. Her inner flesh was clenching around his digits like vice of steel, as if trying to break his bones. Shaking his head in disapproval, Robin slightly pulled them out before again thrusting them inside her with all he got large, rough digits into her soft, sensitive flesh with the all he got. Raven’s head fell backward as another shrill scream coming out of her agape mouth. The pain was so intense that her crotch almost felt numb. She wasn’t ready for this at all…

“No! AGHHHH! I…I don’t want this! This is wrong! AHHH! Y… You need to stop!”

“Oh? But your body is speaking otherwise.” Robin chuckled darkly, eyeing the fluid that was dripping nonstop from her core to the floor below. “Besides…” he gripped her face and gently pecked her lips: “This little pussy needs to be ready for the main course.”

The pure terror flashed across her violet orbs was more than enough for him to know that she had completely caught his drift. But then, almost instantly, he regretted those words, because the moment his sentence ended, she had started a brand new rampage that was tenth time fiercer than all the prior ones combined! She jerked against the bonds, she screamed, she tried to bite him, and in the end, she did bite him. Robin was somewhat irritated by the sight, as well as the bloody bitemark on his forearm, but he just shrugged it off and went on with his job. It wasn’t like she could escape. Besides, she would wear herself out soon, then, when it came down to the real business, it would be much easier for him to keep her in place.

Robin’s lips slowly formed into a wicked smirk as the idea crossed his mind.

Snaking his arm around Raven’s back to somewhat secure her, the Boy Wonder started trailing kisses and teasing bites all over her gorgeous body as his fingers went on pleasuring her cunt. Raven’s desperate cries as she struggled to break free flooded into his mind, overwhelming him with all kinds of ecstasies. She was sobbing now, and he was fully aware of it. To be honest, he didn’t want to inflict too much pain onto her, but she just wouldn’t succumb to him! She was just too wild and feisty, so it wasn’t like he had any other choice.

Flashing Raven’s terrified face a quick glance, he Boy Wonder took in all of her beautiful traits as she panted and sobbed in a hoarse voice. Her eyes were completely shut now, so he couldn’t see those gorgeous violet jewels anymore. Such a shame, he was looking forward to looking at them, to know what she was feeling at this time, to know that whether he had managed to break her strong will or not. Robin sucked on her breasts as he pushed his fingers deeply inside her, chuckling as Raven’s body slightly convulsed as she was forced to let out another loud groan. Her fighting had subsided, and he could easily thrust his fingers in and out of her now. The Boy Wonder let his thumb circle her clit, humming in joy as the dark bird arch her back and yelped.

“There, there, no need to be so excited.” He teased her, trailing his tongue on her creamy stomach: “Patient, I’ll be inside you soon.”

When she came again, he would take action.

He would take her for real, claiming her as his with everything he got.

He didn’t care whether this was right or wrong, or she would resent him, hate him forever for it.

He would never let her go.

She was so precious… So delicious… So beautiful… And she belonged to him only. Her body, her sweetness, her beauty, every of her was his all along. He wouldn’t share this lovely little bird with anyone else… even if they were his friends and comrades!

She was his, and would forever be his!

And he would do whatever it took to make her acknowledge this!

His fingers were moving with the speed of lighting now, trying to push her over the edge. Raven shrieked and struggled, but she couldn’t do anything to break free. She was helpless now. Helpless, trapped, powerless, all his…

Robin hummed in pleasure and satisfaction as he felt himself getting aroused beyond belief. Lust went loose inside him, empowering his hormones and fueled his male instincts. He gripped her face and roughly pulled her in for another forced kiss, ignoring her whimpers and shrieks of disapproval.

This was it. This was all he asked for. This was all he wanted. And nothing would be able to spoil it…

Right there, something in his belt beeped, roughly pulled him out of his ecstasy. Robin growled in frustration. He removed his mouth from Raven’s, and she immediately gasped for air. The Boy Wonder reached into his belt and pulled out the annoying object – his communicator! He mumbled a curse under his breath, he should have just left the stupid thing at the Tower.

Thank God it was only a message! If this was a call, they would be able to hear Raven’s voice, and that would be very troublesome. He should have thought more carefully about this. How could he just completely forget about the communicator, when he was the one who suggested it in the first place?

Oh well, he would think about how to deal with his from now on.

Robin stole a glance at the dark girl’s face, and couldn’t help but smirking. Her entire body had turned into a gorgeous shade of pink from head to toe. Short, violet hair was now a mess scattering all over her face. And her beautiful yet exhausted eyes were locked at the object in his palm. They were just half-opened, but he could easily see the hope fading from them as disappointment spread across her face.

She was just so adorable!

“Don’t be so sad. I’ll be right back.”

To be honest, he just wanted to ignore that stupid message and went on pleasuring her sweet body. But what choice did he have? He didn’t want the others to get suspicious and started tracking their whereabouts.

Raven struggled as she saw him walked to the door and left the room, feeling despair grip herself tightly when she realized she wouldn’t be able to break free. She would have to stand there, pinned to the pillar, with no power, nor weapon, nor communicator. She had nothing to protect herself.

Just a few more minutes, he would again bang into the room, and take her…

Raven’s body shuddered violently as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Mumbo wasn’t a strong magician, so even if he got a hold on a dark magic book, he himself wouldn’t be able to cast such a powerful spell, especially to someone as strong-willed as Robin.

This could only mean one thing…

Robin was doing this intentionally…

Her head bowed as she couldn’t take the cruel reality anymore. She couldn’t keep on fighting him anymore. She couldn’t take this terror anymore.

She just…

She just wanted to go home…

Suddenly her eyes lit up as she noticed something on the ground.

It was Robin’s birdarang, the one he had used to cut her clothes away. And it was lying forgotten on the ground only a few inches from her.

Raven tried moving her legs, and her eyes widened in indescribable joy as she realized the tape around one of her ankle was surprisingly loose…

 **Author’s note:** Sorry for the long wait, guys. I’ve been pretty busy lately. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the chapter. I knew the action scenes were terrible, but this is an erotic fic so I didn’t quite focus on them.

I don’t know when the next chapter will come out. But I will try my best to finish and post it.

Well, see ya later!

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ahh… Such a peaceful night!

Robin silently mused to himself as he stood outside the debris of the abandoned factory, observing the pitch-black space ahead of him. The sky above, despite being dyed in darkness, was limpid as lake water itself. A few shiny stars scattered across it, sparkling gently like shy smiles of young mellow girls. Dried leaves were rustling under his feet due to the night breezes passing by, but apart from it, everything was absolutely quiet.

No breaking in, no bank robbing, no crazy excuses of bikers roaming the streets, and no psycho wanting to take over the city.

And since this was an isolated place, there was no sight of any uninvited guest.

He could just take his sweet time however he pleased.

And with whoever he pleased…

Robin’s lips slowly cracked into a sly grin as he stole a glance at the tightly shut door behind him. The room was soundproof, so it wasn’t like he could hear anything inside. But it didn’t matter. Letting his imagination run free and had it fill his hungry mind with all sorts of fantasies was way better.

His breathes became heavier while his stomach churned with extreme hunger and excitement as he thought of _her_ , wriggling aggressively to get free, screaming until her beautiful voice turned hoarse, as fear and despair drowned her teary eyes… They were so provoking, those images of her, so provoking, so luscious, so delicious, so… so bewitching! They set every inch of him on fire, leaving behind nothing but unbearable desire.

His hand slowly wandered to his crotch, where a rock-hard object was pressing dangerously against the fabric of his Gi. The Boy Wonder growled. The desire in him had long broken out of his control, weighing on his body, pulling him down and eating him from inside out. He wanted release, more than everything else…

He wanted her, more than everything else!

Robin took in a deep breath, trying to get his panting under control and his expression as stoic as possible. He had to let the other ones know that they were still all right, and he couldn’t risk letting them see him acting any stranger than usual.

In a flash, he flipped his communicator open to contact the Tower

Just one more minute, and he could return to the delicious meal waiting for him inside…

Robin smirked, couldn’t help but lick his lips hungrily.

His communicator showed nothing but static at first, which somewhat irritated him. Then, the mess of grey and white lines slowly defined themselves into three shapes of colorful figures. Eventually, he was faced with the smiling faces of the rest of his team.

“Robin!” Starfire beamed: “How is it with you and friend Raven?”

“Hi, Star. We’re doing good.” He smiled slightly. _Yeahh, getting to do her is very, very good._ He added mentally, his lips’ corners quickly twitched into a devious smirk. It soon vanished before any of his teammates could actually notice. “How about you? Anything up?”

“There was a small robbery downtown a couple hours ago, but we took care of that.” Cyborg replied. “Aside from that, nothing.”

Robin nodded in acknowledgement. His face was as calm as ever, but everything inside him was screaming relentlessly. The indescribable desire had turned itself into a merciless flame and was now burning everything inside him, making him hot with nothing but need. He was about to say goodbye and slam the communicator shut. Then, Starfire’s face suddenly popped into the screen once more.

“Robin. You are really okay, correct?”

Her wide, concerned emerald eyes focused on his face, as if trying to detect anything unusual. Robin let out a curse inwardly, but he still tried to force a gentle smile with her:

“Of course, why are you asking?”

“Well, it is just that we are worried that the battle with the Mumbo might still affect you, and…”

Starfire’s face was almost pinned to the screen now as words pouring from her opened mouth nonstop, as though she was emptying out everything that had been bottling up inside her. But before she got a chance to actually damage Robin’s eardrum, the other two had already pulled her away, cutting off her chain of speech.

“C’mon, Star! The dude said he’s fine.” Stated Beast Boy with a slightly irritated voice, like the alien princess had forcefully (and maybe violently too) separated him from his precious video game to dial Robin. “You’re being paranoid. Beside, this is Raven we’re talking about! What intention can he possibly have with her? And she would have already sent his traffic-light butt into oblivion before he can do anything!” “No offense, dude!” The green shape shifter added, waving his hand apologetically once realizing that the Boy Wonder  himself was listening to the entire conversation.

“None taken.” Robin replied casually, leaning his back against the wall behind. His features showed nothing but relaxation though his inner organs was screaming and tearing at his flesh nonstop, demanding to be free from the fire swallowing them whole. “Well, gotta go, guys. We have many things to take care of.” He forced a smile at them, preparing to close the device once more.

“Hey, when’re you gonna return?” Cyborg’s voice emitted from the screen before it could properly shut. Robin growled, just quit this stupid talk already! Damn it, what were these guys? Twelve? He had just left for just a few hours, and they had already started making a fuss about his coming back? As if when he wasn’t there, the sky would fall down onto their head!

“Not anytime soon. Raven still hasn’t made any progress yet.” He answered curtly, a tint of impatience and irritation lingered on the edge of his voice. “Look, guys. Today has been very tiresome. I need some rest, so talk to you later, all right?”

With that, he snapped the communicator shut with a force that almost cracked its glass screen, not giving a damn about whatever they were about to say next. He swore, just one more question about his day, about the training, about his well-being, or whatever nonsense they had in mind, he would lose it, for real!

Robin sighed, feeling the tightness in his pants growing harder and harder by second, as his mind couldn’t think straight anymore. Images of her circling around his head, her hair, her face, her skin, her gorgeous eyes, her pants, her cries, her moans, setting the blood in his vein on fire.

He needed her.

He needed her.

He needed her, so, so fucking bad!

Robin stormed back to the room behind him. Just one more minute, just one more! His paradise was right there, concealed by the heavy metal door. All he had to do was to pull it opened.

And then he would have her all for himself.

He would have his beloved Raven all for himself.

Only the thought of what happened later was enough to arouse him. The Boy Wonder licked his lips, and then reached his hand forward the door. This was it! All the hindrances had all gone! This moment was his and hers only! Now, nothing would be able to ruin their sweet time anymore.

He unlocked the door, grasped the handle, and pulled.

Only to find it still as rock statue…

oOo

Raven rammed the birdarang between the two handles of the metal door, feeling her throat almost break into pieces due to all the gasping and panting she forced upon it. Her toes had been bleeding all over the floor the whole time: the sharp edge of the weapon had cut into them while she grasped on it with all she got. It hurt like Hell! But she didn’t have any spare time to pity them. After retracting the blade, she immediately lift it to her awaiting fingers using her foot and started slicing at her bonds relentlessly. She didn’t know how long it took, perhaps just one minute, or even a few seconds, but to her, that was like an eternity! The thought of the monster standing just behind that door that could bang into the room once more and violated her again was too much for her to bear. Raven was shaking the whole time, to the point she feared that her slender fingers couldn’t take hold of the object anymore. It cut into her skin, several times, but she didn’t dare to stop, or to loosen her grasp. She couldn’t afford to let her only chance to escape fade away.

The dark girl took in a deep breath, trying to calm her chaotic mind. Her thoughts were like a wrecked train, broken and gravely damaged with debris scattered all over the place. She couldn’t bring herself to pick them up, forcing them in line and let her mind function as calmly as before.

Robin violated her…

Robin molested her…

Robin sexually harassed her…

Robin wanted to rape her…

A wave of nausea washed over her and Raven had no choice but to double over and emptied out everything left in her stomach. Shakily, the dark girl stood up and panted, wanting nothing more than to lie down and let her mind be washed away from the harsh, painful reality. But she tried to stand her ground and gathered the last pieces of strength in her. This was not the time to be weak! She had to escape from this Hell hole before he return. Otherwise, her effort would again be in vain. Without her power, she stood no chance against him. Raven was fully aware of this, and so was him.

Fighting was definitely out of the question, so she had no other choice but to find a way out.

Raven glanced at the birdarang between the door handles. It might be made from the best metal on the world, but it wouldn’t be able to hold him out for long. The dark girl started darting her eyes all over the room frantically, trying to find a crack or a hole that she could squeeze through. She had to hurry, there was no time to waste!

Suddenly her violet orbs widened in joy and relief as she spotted an uncovered air vent on the left side of the room. It was pretty high, but she could reach it. The size wasn’t a serious matter. Raven’s body was pretty petite, so she knew she would be able to fit that small tunnel.

Picking up the shredded remains of her cloak from the ground, the girl quickly dusted it before wrapping the pieces of fabric around her body and fastened them together at her neck. Her body was still visible through all the tears, but she didn’t want to go around an abandoned place completely naked. At least this way, she would be able to feel somewhat safe.

The dark girl pushed the messy locks of violet hair out of her vision, before staggeringly made her way toward the escape. She wanted nothing more than bolting to it and got out as fast as possible, but the lingered pain between her legs had prevented her to do so. Wincing, Raven used all her might to move with the best speed she could offer. Eventually, after another terrifyingly long period, with the fear of getting caught and shoved to the ground insistently tailed every step of her, the sorceress reached the air vent. Sighing in pure relief, she grabbed onto the edge before trying to push her exhaust body upward.

But fright immediately rushed back to her as the sound of something colliding with metal pierced into her ears. Within minutes, the massive door fell out of its hinge and came crashing down the floor. And standing behind it, with the corner of his lips slightly curled up and menace lurking behind his masks, was her living nightmare.

“Raven, it’s not very nice to leave the party abruptly like that, do you aware?”

The voice was smooth, almost gentle, just like the type of voice he always used to talk with her. But right now, hearing it didn’t make her feel safe or comforted anymore. If anything, it just made her blood run cold, her eyes widen in pure terror as her heart slam shakily against her ribcage. She didn’t even dare to turn around, she just grabbed onto the air vent with all her might before processing to leveraging herself into the opening.

“Don’t be so rude. Your leader is talking to you.”

His voice was still gentle, but in a dangerously low tone now. Even the biggest idiot on the world could tell that he was furious! Raven gulped, cold sweats started bathing her entire petite form, sending waves of shivering down her spine. He was advancing, fast… No! She wouldn’t let him get to her! She wouldn’t let him recapture her! No! She would make it! She would get out!

She would let this monster claim her as his!

Raven’s muscles weren’t exactly what she took pride in. Even though she wasn’t all that slim and skinny, her frame was nothing compared to her teammates, especially the psycho right behind her right now! But this was her only chance, and she couldn’t let it become vain. With a loud groan, despite her aching flesh and bones screaming for her to stop, despite her lungs and heart were on the edge of exploding, the dark girl managed to climb into the vent! She heard a curse only an inch away from her back, and her body froze in fright. The air vent was very narrow, she could barely fit in. But Raven found herself squeezing through the small and dark tunnel with a speed that even a cheetah had to be jealous of. Robin wouldn’t be able to get in here, this she was sure of. She was safe, for real…

Still, the violet-haired girl didn’t dare to stop. She kept on advancing toward, flinging herself into the dark. She didn’t know what was awaiting her inside this thick curtain of pitch-black, but she didn’t care either. It couldn’t be worse than everything she had experienced tonight. Right now, she just wanted to flee from here as soon as possible.

Eventually, the air vent became a bit larger, and she could freely move her limbs around. Raven sighed deeply, deciding to take a short break. Her body didn’t permit her to continue, it was so worn out by now. She didn’t know how far she had managed to crawl away from that nightmarish chamber, but she knew that she was at least safe from Robin. As long as she was in this tiny vent, there was no way he could harm her.

The dark girl tightened the tattered cloak around herself, before pulling her knees closer and buried her face between them. The adrenaline from the escape had long been washed out of her system, and reality finally caught up to her. The reality of being assaulted, violated, humiliated, and almost raped by the hands of someone she trust more than anyone on the world.

Raven bit her trembling lips, feeling hot droplets of water trail down her cold cheeks…

She was terrified, scared, and ashamed beyond belief.

But it wasn’t the reason why she couldn’t stop these painful, bitter tears.

She had been sexually attacked before, and she had shed tears of shame before.

But Robin would immediately be there to console her, to assure that nothing would happen, and he would be with her no matter what.

Robin would always show up in time to protect her, to chase away everything that wished to hurt her.

That time, she was ashamed, but she didn’t scare, because she knew he would come to her aid.

But now, he had turned into a lecherous monster that was wanted to devour her…

Robin, her leader.

Robin, her best friend.

Robin, the one that always smiled with her, always treated her with kindness and respect, always gave her his utmost care…

Raven couldn’t stop the wails anymore. One by one, they escaped her broken, little form, miserably, painfully, sullenly… Her shoulders shook, and she curled up, hugging her knees, sobbing her heart out in the cold, dark, narrow tunnel…

Suddenly, she felt a stroke of heat flicking at her skin.

It was faint, but undoubtedly there.

Suspiciously, Raven glanced back, only to realize in horror that the other end of the vent, where she had crawled through minutes ago, had been set of fire! And the flame were spreading along its entire length; in other words, it was about to engulf her in less than a minute.

She couldn’t believe in her own eyes.

Robin was ready to burn her alive?

But then, something caught her attention. Right in front of her, only about half an inch away from her fingers, was an air vent cover equipped right onto the tunnel’s bottom. All she needed to do is to push it open and climb down!

For a split second, Raven had truly considered whether she should stay here and let that flame turn her into barbecue or not. Compared to being turned into a perverted bastard’s plaything, this seemed like a better way to meet her end…

Nah! Fuck it!

Raven growled and clenched her teeth. Sex slave was obviously a bad route, but grilled to death was a downright stupid route, not to mention it showed nothing but cowardice! She wouldn’t go down without a fight! Enough being a stupid damsel in distress, it’s time she teach that fucker why he shouldn’t mess with a Demon daughter!

Having made up her mind, the dark girl advanced toward the air vent cover, wincing at the flame almost touched her feet. She slammed her fist down onto the crusty materials with all she got! Years of zero maintenance had undoubtedly done a number on the panel as it instantly broke into pieces under her strike. Quickly, the girl slid her legs down from the newly made exit and threw her body out of it. She landed shakily on her foot, just in time the flame washed through where she had been seconds ago!

Raven straightened her back and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, taking in several gulps of breaths to calm her mind. She pulled the cloak tighter around her naked form, and cautiously darted her eyes around her surroundings. Only now did Raven notice she was in a terribly run-down hallway, with pieces of paint scraped out of the walls, revealing the dreary shade of dirty grey underneath. Save from a few broken chairs and desks, there were no furniture. Dust clothed everything in a thick coat, as debris of all kinds scattered across the floor.

The light bulb had long burnt, but there were some holes in the walls. Moonlight flooded in through those little cracks, faintly illuminated the way.

Perfect surroundings for an ambush.

Raven swallowed hard, trying her best to stop her body from shaking. She was very scared right now, but she tried not to let it get to her mind. She had to stay sharp if she wanted to make it out unharmed. Robin must know about the air vent system of this factory, that was why he set the tunnel on fire. He must have figured out that she could only reach this far, and had left her an exit route. This must be his plan all along.

This meant he could be anywhere in this hallway right now.

Raven took in a shaky breath, carefully darted her violet orbs around. Standing still wasn’t a smart option, if she wanted to get out, she must keep on walking. The girl thought to herself. Slowly, with the utmost caution, she made her way through the faintly lit corridor. Shadows of debris crept onto the walls and pooled on the floor, forming several abnormal-looking figures. Raven’s trembling hand clenched at her collar as she stared at them. Anywhere, that bastard could be anywhere right now, watching her every move, drinking in her fear, enjoying her helplessness…

“Lost, little bird?”

Raven’s breath froze at her throat as his voice emitted from her back. She knew that sooner or later he would show up, she just didn’t expect it to be right now. The dark girl slowly glanced back, only to meet with a pair of evil masked eyes and a crocodile grin.

And she did the only thing she was capable of at the moment.

She ran!

The dark girl broke into a run, urging her aching legs to move with everything they got, carrying her away from the merciless monster. Chains of laughter followed her closely, and she knew that he was after her. Didn’t dare to look back, Raven gritted her teeth, forcing every cell in her legs’ muscles to function tenth time harder than usual. This was her only chance! She had to run away from him! Her power had yet returned, and she didn’t need to be the best detective on the world to know that he had installed some sort of power-cutting device in the building. She had to find a way out of here first!

Raven panted, her legs were on the verge of breaking right here and there, but she forced herself to continue. She turned around a corner, ignoring her body’s loud protests, before freezing in place as something got into her vision.

It was an exit, an opened exit that led straight outside.

Her heart almost exploded in joy and relief. She didn’t know why that exit was there, but she didn’t care either. She just had to be quicker than Robin now. Just a few more steps, and she would get her power back! Just a few more steps, and she would be able to end all of these madness!

Robin was neck-to-neck to her now, but it didn’t matter. She almost made it, just a few more inches and…

Something suddenly crashed into her body from the ceiling, knocking the wind out of her and pinning her flat on the floor. Raven’s eyes widened as a scream of shock escaped her agape mouth. What just happened? What just hit her? Didn’t Robin…

“Hello, little bird.”

The painfully familiar voice caressed her ear, as a large, wiry hand pushed her cloak aside to rest itself on her bottom. Raven’s face turned white as every droplet of her blood ran cold. But how? It couldn’t be… he was still behind her just seconds ago! How could…

Robin flipped her frontward with no difficulty. He gathered her thin wrists in one hand before roughly forcing them over her head, grinning down at her with hunger dripping from his lips. His free hand pushed her cloak apart and made its way to her entrance once more, continuing his undone task to her frightened, confused eyes

“Hologram is sure a useful thing, don’t you think?” He leaned down to whispered into her ears, chuckling slightly when a loud gasp escaped her gaping lump lips. His fingers were rubbing and circling her core now, trying to bring back the hot flame eating her from inside out. Raven’s head fell back as she was forced to let out a chain of groans, out of fear, out of disapproval, and out of despair as she realized she had been caught up in the spider web once more…

“No… No! I don’t want this! Stop it! Stop! Let me go!”

Robin paid no mind to her protests. Keeping her in place with one hand, his other one proceeded to turn her on once more. He gently spread her folds, pushing the tips of his fingers inside, before eventually slipped his middle finger inside her and arched it to her upper vaginal form. Raven shrieked as the unwanted feelings began building up inside her again with every stroke from him. No… No… It couldn’t be happening again… It couldn’t… She was so close to the escape… She was so close…

“Why’re you keep staring out there, Raven?” Robin licked the side of her neck before plunging his tongue inside her ear, making her whimper loudly: “Isn’t staying inside much better? We could have so much fun together.” He trailed his lips down her shoulder blades, and her breasts, and her nipples… All the while, his finger buried inside her started kicking into high gear and moved with a speed that cause her to arch her back and struggling frantically while screaming on top of her lungs. No… No! She hated it! This feeling… She didn’t want it to be inside her anymore!

“Let go! Let me go!”

“Don’t worry; just relax.” Robin sucked on her nipple, flashing her a cocky grin: “I’m gonna make you feel very good.” As if believing that there was nothing she could do to break free, he released her hands to grab her soft tits and began pleasuring her fruits and her entrance at the same time. Raven hissed and cried out, trying to push him off, but he refused to budge no matter what. The dark girl felt the last shred of hope left her body. Sobbing painfully, she turned her head aside, unable to look at the Hellish scene he forced upon her body anymore.

Robin just smirked in pleasure, thinking that she had finally given up and seen things his way.

“Ahh… Ahhh…”

The groans he pulled from her almost turned his mind up-side-down. It was so hard keeping himself in check once having her pinned underneath him like this, to see her violet eyes fluttered with tears, to see her beautiful face drown in red, to see her slender neck exposed as she bent her head back and screams. So exotic… So mesmerizing… Gosh, he wanted nothing more than to take her right now!

“Uh huh… Yeah, you like that?” He pecked her lips: “You like when I touch you here, right?”

“No, what’s about here?”

With that, Raven suddenly raised up a piece of rock she had somehow grabbed with her extended fingers and mercilessly slammed it into his forehead! Robin let out a surprised scream and fell down from her body, clutching his head painfully. The violet-haired girl didn’t waste any time as she sprung out of the room, flee through the exit and found herself standing on the rustling leaves of the forest. Immediately, she felt a wave of power rush through her system, a sign that her magic had returned!

The sorceress didn’t spare Robin or the factory a second glance as she formed a portal and was about to step in. She didn’t want to remain in this nightmare any longer! However, right when she decided to close the gate and teleport herself back to the Tower, a confused, scared voice suddenly emitted from behind her, making Raven stop right in her track.

“Raven? What… Where are we? What are we doing here?”

That sounded so much like Robin, the Robin she had known for so long, the gentle, caring Robin that she trusted more than anyone on the world…

Couldn’t stop herself, Raven slowly turned back, still clutching the tattered cloak tightly to her naked form.

“Raven… what? Are… are you hurt? W… was you attacked?”

He spurted out, concern and worry filled his almost-panic voice. Raven just stared at him with cold, wary eyes. Robin intended to step closer, but she immediately raised a threating hand cackling with dark energy and shouted at him:

“Stay back! Do not come any closer!”

“Raven, what… It’s me, Robin.” He looked so confused standing there. His features resembled that of a child who was just being yelled at while not knowing what he did wrong. For the first time, Raven was able to catch a glimpse of his current emotions. Flashing across his head, was uncertainty, wariness, panic, but mostly, fear, fear for her… and the discovery made her soften for a bit. Could it be that he had somehow regain his consciousness and get that spell under control?

“You don’t remember anything?”

She hesitated, before licking her lips and made a raspy question, violet eyes still glued at him suspiciously. He just looked at her, completely dumfounded and shook his head. Looking at him reminded her of a small puppy getting a terrible scolding from its owner… She bit her lips, not knowing what to do. She was almost 100% sure that the spell was being controlled at the moment, but she couldn’t bring herself to come closer to him, not after what happened. For a while, she actually considered whether she should get home and call for backup. But his face was so confused and so afraid, he didn’t know what he was doing back then. Informing the team that he had just violated her might lead to many severe outcomes. Besides, she just couldn’t leave him here by himself. Who knew, what if when she left, he again got caught up in his desire and start going after some innocent civilians?

Finally, after a few minutes of reconsidering all of her options, Raven made her choice.

“Come here, slowly.” She demanded with such a cold voice that surprised even her. Robin seemed taken aback with her unusually unfriendliness toward him, but still complied with the request. The dark girl signaled for him to stop when he was about a foot from her. With narrowed eyes, she carefully advanced toward him and placed her palm directly over his forehead.

She would cure this curse for him herself.

Closing her eyes, the dark girl started walking through everything in his head, his maze of memories, the tangled-up messes of problems he had never been able to solve, tons of strategy plans, tons of martial art moves, and tons of other crime-fighting involved things which she didn’t have the time to list down. She searched through everything, digging in everything, trying to find the source of that spell.

Out of sudden, her eyes flew opened in pure terror as her face turned even paler.

Nothing…

There was no trace of spell in his mind!

He was completely normal, his brain functioned as normally as usual. No spell, no curse, no trait of dark magic, nothing!

But how could it be…

The magic, it had got to be there somewhere… It couldn’t just…

There was no way he did all of these on his own will… He couldn’t… He just simply couldn’t…. Minutes ago, he didn’t even know what he had been doing! Then how could he not be affected…

“See? You do care about me after all.”

“Wha…”

Before she had a chance to properly take in what he had just told her, a pang of sharp pain suddenly shot down her spine. Panickingly, the dark girl wiped her head aside, only to find a syringe injected directly to the vein on her slender neck! She gasped, preparing to teleport away immediately, but her vision had already started swaying. Everything in front of her faded into blurring images. The only thing she saw before her world turned into pitch black was a wicked smirk, and a bone-chilling smooth voice whispering into her ear.

“You are mine now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Raven’s body swayed back and forth as she groggily slipped in and out of consciousness. She staggeringly backed away from him, as though a measure of defense, but eventually gave up when her body couldn’t hold out any longer. A few raspy groans spurted out from her agape lips, she was trying to say something, but in her condition, even such simple task was rendered useless. She looked at him, apprehension, shock, disbelief, fear and hurt repeatedly flashed across those gorgeous violet pools before vanished one by one as her vision faded into black due to the effect of the drug. Her legs turned jelly, and her balance shattered. Like a wing-clipped bird, the dark girl fell to the ground, violet hair flung backward and scattered around in the night breezes as if the last desperate attempt to hoist her little form back up.

But before she could actually hit the hard ground below, a pair of strong, wiry arms had already encircled themselves around her tiny waist, securing her tightly against a broad chest.

Robin pulled her into him with all he got, clutching her small, petite figure against him like she was his source of living. And this was probably true! He was sure that his mind was on the verge of exploding right now. It was screaming and screaming nonstop, urging him to take her immediately. That’s why he had pushed her down right at the entrance even though he was aware of the risk of her getting away, because he couldn’t stand another fucking second. She was driving him mad!

She had always been driving him mad.

Robin never showed this to anyone, this dark side of him, this dirty, filthy secret of him, and he thought that he would never have. But then, it seemed like nothing could be hidden in the shadow forever, especially when it always cried and thrashed around to break free.

His lust for power and dominance.

Power, that’s what he always longed for, what he’s always after. And so every day, he trained with all he got to make sure that nobody could surpass him, that every opponent was inferior to him, and that he could take down anyone that stood in his way.

His lust for power was always boiling, like an eternity fire, and thus, along with it, born his thirst for dominance.

He wanted to _break_ anyone that prompted to be stronger than him

That explained his unhealthy obsession with Slade, and with any strong villain lurking in the city. His team, his city, even his mentor thought that it was just his heroic duty that stood behind endless nights of case-solving and endless days of training and searching. But it wasn’t. He knew it wasn’t. It was something much, much darker, much crueler, and much… much sicker! What pushed him to the edge of pushing his body to its limit was the raw desire to manipulate, to break the one that dared to stand in his path, to show them who the real strong one was. He even dreamed of torturing his enemies, torturing Slade, using all the cruelest ways he could think of, destroying them literally from inside out. He dreamed of hearing them beg for mercy, hearing them cry our helplessly, watching them crumble down and huddle on the ground in defeat, as their fearful eyes look at him, pleading.

He wanted nothing more than to fulfill those filthy, forbidden needs.

But he held himself back.

Delirious, yes. Ill-minded, yes. Hypocrite, yes. Sick, yes. But, he wasn’t a psycho. Robin’s sanity didn’t allow his desire to grow further than the dark corner he locked it in and let it roam free at night in his dreams. He didn’t know why either. Perhaps it’s because days of working as a hero had prevented him to cross that line. Perhaps it’s because he didn’t want to ruin everything he had worked so hard to build. Perhaps it’s also because watching his parents suffer such a horrible death at the hand of a merciless villain had scarred his mind permanently and led to his being unable to actually commit anything similar to the crime that killed themthe crime that killed them.

So he hid it, hid it with all he got, pushed it to the back of his mind with all his strength.

But still, it managed to resurface no matter what.

The cycle of hiding and almost bursting was every day of his daily routine. In the daylight, a strong, pessimistic and fearless leader. When night fall, a lunatic that wished for nothing more than to break the other for his own leisure.

That’s it, until the day he met _her_.

At first, Robin didn’t pay much attention to her. His eyes, like most other young boys, were drawn to the exotic, gorgeous princess alien with the strength that can outmatch everybody challenged her. To him, the dark, emotionless Goth girl was nothing compared to her, just a mere weed next to a blooming rose. He still respected and looked out for her, but as a teammate and a leader, nothing more, nothing less.

But then, after months of living together, after so many times watching her demonstrate her power, to see how powerful she actually was underneath that fragile shell, the way he looked at her gradually changed. She wasn’t all that hot and attractive like his other female teammate, but she had her own charms. Before he had even noticed, her secretive nature and unflappable manner had already flooded his mind. And he admired her, yes, he really did. How she managed to stay calm no matter what, how she managed to get back up no matter how much hardships life threw at her, how she could still fight for the good even though her destiny was meant to be evil, how she could stand up to her own father despite the chance was so slim.

She never spoke much, she never showed that she cared, but her actions spoke otherwise.

And she never shed tears no matter what, she was always so strong, always so independent, always so free-spirit.

Completely opposite from the alien he was once drawn to. The alien that was so soft and naïve despite appearing so strong and fearsome. The alien that often pouted and be mad at him like a young child. The alien that relied so much on her emotion instead of her mind.

So, naturally, he began getting close to his dark teammate. He liked being with her, he really did. She was always so understanding, so calm-and-collected, so mature, so much like him.

He really liked her…

But then, so was his inner demons.

They picked her as their target, her, of all people. Her images started filling his dreams, her scared, confused eyes looking at him in wonder and shock. Her screams as he pushed her down, her shrieks echoing in his dream world, so loudly that they resounded in his head even in daylight. Her soft, gorgeous curves underneath his hard muscles, her innocence getting swallowed all by his desires…

It was so wrong, he knew that it was so wrong. He couldn’t do that to her, he just couldn’t! She was his best friend, she was the one he respected more than anyone on the world. He couldn’t do that to her! He just simply couldn’t!

But this didn’t mean that he didn’t want to…

And he had to be honest, the dreams concerned her were the first and only ones he actually dreamed of sexually forcing someone. Even the ones filled with the bubbly alien didn’t stoop so low as those. He didn’t understand why either, he just know that he wanted to do those filthy things to her. Maybe it’s because they were really close, and his dark side just want to use that as a reason to maximize the damage carved into her soul. Maybe it’s just because she got a nice body that fit him.

Or maybe it’s because his heart secretly longed for her the whole time…

Still, he didn’t care, since he would take this to the bottom of his grave no matter what. He wouldn’t do that to her, she was his best friend, he just couldn’t do that to her. So he tried to keep his emotions in check whenever staying with her, trying to keep his desire under control whenever hearing her voice, trying to keep his mind not to fantasize of her body bounded in _delicious_ positions as she thrashed and sobbed on his bed…

He tried not to think of them by all cost.

There were some hardships, but he always managed to push them down. He almost went mad a few times, but it was fine, really. As long as he could remain sane next to her, everything was worth it.

Until that fateful date, when Mumbo’s spell hit him.

From that day, the barrier he built to separate him and his dark desires had been completely broken. Directly, the demons screamed into his ears, biting and scratching his inner flesh, yelling out her name on top of their lungs, setting his stomach on fire… Not even a single day did they spare him, and he couldn’t lock them up anymore. They had been starved for so long, and they demanded the feast at instance.

They demanded her at instance.

At first, he tried to act tough and ignore them, hoping that they would be gone within the next few days. But things kept getting worse, and he just couldn’t pay them no mind anymore. The shrill screaming from them was so loud that it drown out every other sound in his life. Filthy words pierced into his ears every single second, describing in details about what it wanted him to do with her body, what it wanted him to turn her into.

“ _Don’t you see how sexy she is? Don’t you see the way she look s at you? She wants you too, just fucking give her what she wants.”_

_“Do you see those legs? Do you see how tasty they are? And the place between them… Hmmm… Priceless.”_

_“Just steal her away, lock her somewhere nobody can find her, and give her so much pleasure that she can’t think of anything else.”_

_“Nobody will wonder, distant is her nature after all. You’re the one they trust, make up some excuse and she will forever be your pretty little bird. Yours and only yours.”_

So, so wrong, but so satisfying at the same time.

He had always wanted to do so to her.

To claim her and lock her away, to tame her, to make her his little dark bird forever.

“ _Yours and yours only.”_

“Mine and mine only.”

Robin’s lips curved into a dark grin as he threw Raven’s little form over his shoulder with no difficulty, as though she was just a sack of potato. The spell had long vanished from his system, he is well aware of this. After all, the yelling and screaming had eventually stopped several weeks before.

When he made up his mind that Raven would be his forever.

Those voices were right.

This way, he could be happy and pleasured all the time

And after just a couple of days, or weeks, she could be happy and pleasured all the time.

It was just a win-win situation, both of them had a gain in this, then why must hesitate anymore?

Robin glanced back at the blacked-out sorceress, letting his bare hand cupped the side of her smooth bottom. Back there, he had almost lost her, she had almost got away, and it still scared him senseless. He didn’t know what to do anymore without her. If she wasn’t there to chase away his thirst and hunger, soon, his entire being would be torn apart by those merciless inner demons.

This time, he would make sure that she stayed in place!

Robin thought to himself, smirking slyly as he made his way back to the darkness of the factory with an unconscious Raven dangling on his shoulder, unconscious and still, knowing nothing about the truly living Hell awaiting her…

oOo

“I made it! I kicked friend Beast Boy’s butt!”

Starfire threw both her hands into the air, swaying her body from sides by sides as her cheerful lips kept on exclaiming exciting words about her previous victory. On the contrary, lounging on the sofa next to her, completely opposite like the sun and the moon, was a Beast Boy that was so gloomy that all his usual bright green skin almost turned into olive green.

“No fair!” He shouted out, obviously fuming. But he couldn’t find any excuse this time, so there was no choice but to keep his mouth shut and burry his face into the cushion of the sofa and hoped that the softness would somehow ease his broken soul.

Cyborg snickered at the sight of Beast Boy. He quickly glanced at Starfire’s high score on the screen before giving her a high five as a congratulation. The alien princess offered him a full ear-to-ear grin, completely having forgotten about worry for the two absent teammates. After the conversation, she was indeed still a bit uncertain, but Cyborg and Beast Boy had given her a long speech of reassurance, showing her proves that Robin was actually fine and nothing bad would happen. Then they drew her to the game, and soon, Stafire’s main concern was rooted in something else.

Robin had already stated that he was fine. His expression and features showed nothing abnormal. There was no point keeping on worrying!

Little did she know that her perception of the situation was deadly wrong.

And that after tonight, their entire life would never be the same again…

oOo

“No… No…”

In a small chamber that slightly illuminated by the golden light from the small bulb hanging on the ceiling, resounding a trembling, raspy, terrifying voice of a young girl. Loud gasps and slight whimpers cutting in the chains of helpless protests, draining even more hope and energy from her, leaving only pure fright behind.

The desperate sounds led to a king-size bed that took almost 1/3 the space of the room and was also completely opposite to everything else inside. While the surroundings were nothing more than terribly run-down walls with cracks trailing all over them, the bed stood out with its unbelievable luxury. Headboard carved into several small, delicate details resembling a scenery of heaven, tall enough that a growth man can lean his entire back into it and still couldn’t get his head pass the top. Pillows of all sizes covered in glamour white silk took quite an amount of space on the mattress, while sheets with same color draped underneath them.

“Stop… No! Don’t do this… Don’t… Ahh! AHH! Stop! Let me go!”

On the unusually glamorous bed, wriggling two figures that had entangled themselves into each other. One, obviously a well-built male, pressing himself down onto the petite and much smaller body of a young girl who was trying to get away with all she got. He was still had his pants on, but she had already been stripped down to nothing, not even her panties or shoes remained. Her arms were secured tightly behind her back, so she couldn’t fight back no matter how hard she tried or how badly she wanted. Her helpless, terrified, and resentful shrieks echoed through the narrow space of the room…

The boy seemed unfazed by her nonstop defying, if anything, it even brightened the grin on his face. He bent down to bury his head in the crook of her neck, and she screamed even louder, trying to wriggle out of his vice-like grip. It didn’t take a genius to know what he was doing to her: fresh bite marks had been carved deeply on her gorgeous pale shoulders, her other side of the slender neck, even her voluptuous breasts.

“No… No! Enough! Stop, Robin, stop! Stop!”

The said boy removed his face from his caged bird’s neck to lock his masked eyes with her terrified violet ones. He slightly snickered when she flinched and tried to advert her eyes away. So priceless, so priceless! Her reactions, her expressions, so fucking priceless! And nobody would get to see them. No. He was the only one that got the honor. He was the only one she revealed this side to. He was the only one that could get her to show them out.

Only the thought was enough to excite him.

“You belong to me.” He chuckled sadistically at her frantic protests, rolling her tits in his palms as if they were his personal toys: “I have every right to mark you.”

The girl remained silent, only a loud whimper managed to escape her tightly shut lips, which earned a delightful snicker from her captor. He let his fingers slightly caressed her cheeks as his eyes took a moment to mesmerize her beauty, her mysterious, bewitching, alluring beauty that he had lusted after for so long, and finally got the courage to claim it for himself.

“You are very beautiful, Raven, have anyone told you that before?” Lowering his smirking face to her trembling one, he breathed out. His hot breath made contact with her pale lips, and she flinched, jerking her face away from him while shutting her eyes tightly. Robin only responded with a low chuckle, letting his fingers trace the curve of her cheek. She was really soft. Soft, supple, delicate, and fragile, as if she could literally be broken into pieces under too much pressure. Her body pinned under him, so small and petite, easily swallowed in the shadow his figure casted upon her.

No doubt. She was made for him, just for him.

 “Of course, nobody. They don’t appreciate you, Raven. They don’t even give you the care and love you deserve.” He brushed a lock of hair behind her trembling ear and placed a small kiss on her forehead. The gesture was gentle, similar to what man would do to his beloved mate, but Raven couldn’t help but flinch under his touch. She could sense it, even without her power, she could sense it, as clear as daylight. His breaths, voice, and action reeked of lust, hunger and prurience. He just wanted to devour her right here, right now…

Maybe a few more minutes, or maybe just the next second, he would take her, take her for real…

She whimpered as she couldn’t handle the terrifying pressure he forced her to face and the tension lingered in the air anymore.

Robin smirked down at her, swallowing all her deliciousness. She was the best, undoubtedly. Nobody could send such strong electric waves all over his body. Nobody could make him experience such extreme emotions. Nobody could linger in his mind for so long that his heart started aching for her.

She was the only one.

His precious Raven…

The Boy Wonder couldn’t help but grinded his body along her entire length. The feeling of her creamy, supple skin directly brushed against his hard muscles almost sent him to heaven. The dark girl wailed uncontrollably, her legs started pushing at the mattress, clenching her toes in the luxurious satin, undoubtedly in grave distress. Again, Robin just smirked, letting his eyes feast on her naked creamy skin, on the flustered face that drown in humiliation and fear, on the beautiful red blooming on her cheek, on the shivering that trailed along her entire length, as his ears took in the melody of her pants, whimpers, and occasional sobs. He let his hand travel down her body, passed her nipple, stomach, thigh, before coming to the delicious spot between her legs. The girl hissed and attempted to close them shut, denying any access, but it was too late! There was nothing she could do but watching in terror as he toyed with the sensitive cleft leading to her most private area, completely paying no mind to her fierce protests.

“No! No! You can’t do this! You can’t!” She hated herself for being too weak, too vulnerable, but what could she possibly do now? Her power wasn’t here anymore, she was no longer a fearless heroine who could take down anyone that got in her path. Right now, she was nothing more than a small little girl, tied and helpless, completely at the mercy of her captor. All her efforts to escape returned her with nothing, all her struggles end up fruitless and useless. She was no longer the one in  charge, she was no longer the one with strength, he was now. And there was nothing she could do but hoped and pleaded that he wouldn’t do anything over the line.

She was a demon’s daughter…

And yet, she was here, helpless, immobile, pleading with a mortal for him not to take her…

“STOP! NO! NO MORE!” Fingers entered her violently, abruptly, and Raven shrieked, fear overwhelmed her other senses. She couldn’t think straight anymore. She just wanted this to end. She just wanted to get out of here. Terrifying memories rushed back to her, reminding her how these rough digits violated her soft flesh hours ago, how her body couldn’t take on them, how terrible the pain was, how her body squirmed under his touches... No! No! She didn’t want those feelings to reclaim her body. She hated them, the disgusting, frightening, foreign feelings that he forced her to experience. She hated them, hated them to guts! She didn’t want to go through them again. No! She didn’t want them! She didn’t want them at all!

“Please, don’t… AH!”

Robin worked his skilled fingers, preparing to warm up her body once more. The tightness in his pants was killing him now! He just wanted to rip them off his legs, but he waited, didn’t want to spoil her surprise. Images of how she reacted to his touches, how her back arched whenever his fingers curved, how she screamed as he pistoled in and out of her, how her lovely voice cried out in despair, how her teary violet eyes begged for him to stop flooded into his mind, and Robin felt the blood in his vein started boiling as his body became hot with need. He was ready to claim his little bird now. But he needed to wait. Raven had to be prepared first. The fire inside her needed to be fueled.

“It would have been easier you were a good girl at the start.” He hummed, thrusting his fingers in and out of her with lighting speed, drawing multiple moans and cries from the tightly bonded sorceress. The Boy Wonder grinned sadistically. It’s always a wonderful experience to see her body squirmed in forced pleasure when his hands toyed with certain places of her body. He could stay here and watch this masterpiece all day long. “But don’t worry, I’ve got a lot of time.” He sent a flick at her clit, and she shrieked. “So let’s go through the whole lesson again, shall we?”

“No… No…” Raven shook her head, feeling her breaths got caught in her throat as terror gripped her body when she saw him lowered his head, his tongue stuck out like a hungry snake…

He was going to lick her until she cum.

At least, that was his initial plan.

But when his eyes met her terrified yet defiant ones, a new idea suddenly flashed in his mind.

Well, this plan was actually getting bored, so let’s move to another one.

After all, he really wanted to see what kind of different sexy expressions she could wear

“Hmm… Delicious…” He gave that special spot one quick lick to tease her, before sliding his entire length on her struggling body. Wordlessly, he instantly pinned her head down on the mattress, restricting her movement. The Boy Wonder then adjusted his position and squeezed her little body under his. During the process, he kept on intentionally pressing his secret region into hers. Raven cried out in pure despair as she felt something hard beneath his pants moving against her bare crotch nonstop.

“You feel that, Raven? You feel how much I want you now? You feel so much I need you? And yet you keep trying to run away.”

He whispered into her ear, letting his tongue crawled into that cute little hole, leaving a trail of hot saliva on its path. His teeth gently nipped her ear lobe, as his hands never stopped squeezing her voluptuous breasts. Raven sobbed, turning her head aside to avoid meeting his gaze, feeling her face damped with tears. She shook her head, still couldn’t believe in what was happening. Robin, her leader, her best friend, the one she trusted more than anybody on the world, was violating her in the worst way possible. She couldn’t understand. He wasn’t under the spell control. Then, why? Why did he do this? What had got into him? Her empathic ability has vanished along with her power, so she could detect anything from him. His eyes were fully hidden by that domino masks, so she couldn’t get her hand on any of his emotions, or whatever he was thinking right now. And yet, he could easily read her like a book…

He had completely got all the advantages, while she got nothing, even the slightest chance to escape…

Why… Just why did the one she trusted the most suddenly become such a terrifying stranger?

“Well, since you love running away so bad…” He pecked her, letting his tongue roam freely on her lips as she tried to shut them tightly: “Let’s play a little game.”

He reached down for something in his pants, lowered than her eyes could afford to see. The sound of fabric rustling suddenly hit her ears, and Raven let out a whimper as she believed he was taking his pants off to do the unspeakable thing to her. But none of that happened. With a sharp click, to her wide, astonished eyes, the only door in the room slowly unlocked itself and slightly slid off the hinge, revealed a dark corridor outside.

All she needed to do was to give it a hard push, and then she would be free…

Realizing that her eyes had already glued to the only exit and her struggling had become a bit uncontrollable, Robin immediately pulled her body up into a sitting position and locked her there in his strong arms. Of course, the Boy Wonder fully took advantage of the situation: one of his palms was groping her tits like crazy, as his other hand grip the inside of her left thigh, just one inch and it will reach her most sensitive part.

“Calm down, let me finish.” He inhaled her scent deeply and nipped her ears: “The rule is very simple: Fight me. You win, you get to walk out of the door and run off to wherever you want. I won’t stop you.”

“But if you lose…” His voice suddenly turned into a dangerous low tone, sending a wave of chill down her spine. Instead of continuing with whatever he was going to say, the Boy Wonder just hummed a happy tune before lifting her up with no difficulty, as if she was made of light. Raven gasped in alarm, but before she could properly react to the situation, the devious boy had already lowered her down, intentionally landing her entrance directly on his hardened member! Raven’s body went rigid as her eyes flew wide opened. Her breaths became urgent and rapid, sending her lungs to the edge of exploding. A blood-curdling scream escaped her mouth, and she went into rampage mode right on his lap, trying to fling herself to the opened door.

Robin just smirked in amusement. In an instance, the Boy Wonder took a hold of Raven’s delicate shoulder as his other large hand form a vice-like grip on her thigh. Slowly, mercilessly, he started pressing her body downward, chuckling in pleasure as his fabric-covered phallus started entering her trembling soft flesh…

 “Please… Stop… Don’t do this to me…” Raven sobbed as hot droplets streamed down her cheeks. She couldn’t bear with his torment anymore.

“Huh? Oh, sorry, I got carried away.” He chuckled, but his words didn’t sound any apologetic at all. Still, he did move her body away from his erection and sat her on his lap like a little pet. “You’re so lovely…” Ignoring Raven’s protests, the Boy Wonder gripped her jaw and forced her to endure his passionate kiss, filled with so much possession and hunger that almost made her vomit. Again, not until she had almost lost all the air supply did he reluctantly let her go. As the girl gasped for oxygen, he pulled her head backward once more and inched his lips closer to her trembling ears: “Fight me with everything you’ve got. One chance only, Rae-Rae. Make sure to use it well.”

Giving her one last peck to the tip of her nose, he helped her get into a standing position before advancing toward the door, blocking her exit. Raven swallowed and made two steps back, she would have retreated even further if the gigantic bed wasn’t in her way. She didn’t want to participate in his game! No, there was no chance he let her get away this easy. He knew that he got all the advantages, all the upper hands, that’s why he’s willing to guarantee such a bold thing, because he knew he wouldn’t lose no matter what.

He was Robin, a one-man army who was train by one of the world’s greatest detective and could take down any opponent no matter what. What chance did she possibly have against him? Yeah, it’s true that Raven was an experienced fighter herself, but almost all her moves were taught by Robin himself…

He knew that she would be defeated no matter what. It’s only the matter of time before she was pinned under him again.

That monster! He just wanted to mess with her…

But again, if she won, that might be her only way to break free from this Hell hole

It might be slim, it might be uncertain, it might be fragile, it might fall on the floor and break into pieces at any moment…

But it was her only chance.

Even if it is only 1%, she would have to grasp it!

She had no other choice!

“Clothes…” Raven muttered, eyeing him apprehensively. She didn’t want to jump at him in this kind of state. She couldn’t deny it anymore, she’s scared, she’s really scared, petrified, terrified. Never had she experienced such horrible fear, even when she was in the clutch of Trigon. Somehow, some parts of her still tried to think that all of these were just a dream, and she would awake soon, safe and sound in her room. But she couldn’t lie to herself, this was real, all of this was real. Robin trapped her here, Robin violated her, Robin humiliated her, Robin tried to rape her…

“Not necessary. It’s not like there’s anything I haven’t seen.”

The chuckle flooded into her ears, filled with ill-intentioned meanings. Raven bit her lips, trying to gather every last shred of her strength to shoot a glare at him. Robin just responded to her attempt to be intimidating with a devious grin. Who was she trying to fool? Even an idiot could see that she is frightened! Her entire body trembled, her knees almost buckled under her weights, and even though she tried to glare dagger at him, he could easily see that beneath that wavered mask, fear was eating her from inside out.

“Asshole!”

She spat at him, gritted her teeth together as if wanting nothing more than to bite his head off. She didn’t even know where she got the courage from, probably the rage that had been crushed under all the fears had finally managed to resurface.

“You are into that? Hmm, maybe I can consider if you behave.”

The Boy Wonder leered at her naked form from head to toes, licking his lips hungrily: “But first…” He spoke, pulling a small controller from his belt: “Let’s finish out game.”

As soon as he clicked the button, Raven found the cold metal on her hands disappeared and the sound of something heavy clashed against the floor emitted noisily in the narrow room. Warily, the girl massaged her sore wrists, during her aggressive protests, the cuffs had already cut into her delicate skin, leaving several angry red marks.

“Come on, come at me.” Robin smirked at her playfully, extended his hands and curved the fingers toward himself a couple of times, as if inviting her to charge at him at any moment.

Raven remained still in her spot. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to follow his damn demand and get the Hell out of here, she just couldn’t approach him. Just being close to him was enough to make her stomach churn in nausea and her body trembling uncontrollably. Disgust, fear, rage, and fright circling around her head, fighting with the others, screaming at the others, each wanted to take over her body and had her act as their wish. Hundreds of voices were shouting into her ears, too loud that she couldn’t focus on anything else.

_“Kill him! Kill that fucking asshole! Now is your chance! Fucking kill him!”_

_“Don’t move, don’t move, don’t let him fool you. Stand your ground. Don’t do anything stupid.”_

_“Maybe just give up, he wouldn’t hurt you. You cannot win. Fighting will only make it worse.”_

_“Fight that disrespectful mortal! Show him the outcome of humiliating you! Destroy him! Tear him into pieces!”_

_“You stand no chance…”_

_“Kill!”_

_“Don’t…”_

_“Kill!”_

“Aww, so sweet, you don’t wanna fight me? I’m touched.”

A low, smooth voice crept into her ears, scattering all the thoughts bothering her mind and reminded her of the dangerous situation she had to face. With a loud, startled gasp, Raven jerked her head upward, only to find a paired of menacing masked eyes boring directly into the depth of her soul…

When did he get so close? Why didn’t she notice?

Mentally cursing her carelessness, Raven attempted to move away, maintaining the gap between her and him, the only thing that could keep her safe from his hunger. But she should have known better: her opponent had been trained to deal with every situation involving physical strength, there was no way she could outspeed him. In a split second, he had both of her wrists in a deathlock before eased his knees between her legs, trapping her between the bed and his body.

“I know that you do care about me…”

His breaths lingered on her face as he leaned in, closer, closer…

Memories of previous incidents slammed into her mind, constantly, restlessly, like tons of rocks pounding directly onto her brain. Images flashed across her eyes nonstop, making her remember things he forced her to go through, things he forced upon her body, things he forced her to listen. At that moment, something inside her suddenly stirred, sparking an overwhelming urge to fight back, to reclaim her freedom from the bottom of her heart. Raven didn’t know where she got the strength and the courage from. But there was something she knew very well.

She didn’t want to go back to that Hell!

With a loud battle cry, didn’t bother to give any warning, the dark girl slammed her knee directly into his groin with all her might! The sudden yet savage action completely caught Robin off guard, he didn’t even anticipate that she would pull such a dirty move. He was forced to release her and double over as a groan of agony escaped his lips. It hurt like Hell down there! As expected of Raven, as merciless and aggressive as ever. He should have known better. There was no way she would back away from a fight if it was her only mean to break free.

Okay, game’s on, little bird!

However, Robin didn’t truly get a chance to recover from his current condition. Another roar of fury filled his ears, and almost at the same time, a roundhouse kick was delivered to the side of his head! She wasn’t as strong as him, plus her strength had been significantly weakened throughout all the struggles, but it didn’t mean her strike hurt any less. Stars of various kinds and shapes started dancing in front of his vision, and he gave his head a sharp, quick shake as an attempt to get rid of the dizziness that had just invaded his head.

“Naughty, naughty little bird…” he chuckled lowly, trying to recompose himself. His ears suddenly picked up the sound of air getting cut into half, and he reached out his wiry hand, capturing her ankle before she could again land a kick at his head.

“One trick won’t work twice, Raven.”

“Shut up!” She breathed out, face red with anger as relentless pants made her bare breast bounce up and down. Out of sudden, didn’t bother about the fact that he had her feet in his grasp, the sorceress suddenly lunged forward and laced her fingers in his spiky black hair before started pulling at them with all her got! Robin gasped, instinctively released her leg to pry her hands of his head. And almost instantly, she kicked him again, this time went straight for his solar plexus! Had he not stay cautious the whole time, he might have not been able to block it. Seeing that her attack didn’t work, she again went back to pulling at his hair, almost scalping his head straight off!

“Fuck! I didn’t know… you are capable of… such dirty moves!” He snarled between each grunt, trying to remove her grip from his head, but she held on to him like a leech, there was no way to get her off of him. Of course, he could always just hit her hard enough to render her unconscious and ended all of these nonsenses. But that way, it would end all the fun. Violence was an effective way indeed, but it was also too easy. He wanted to break her slowly, piece by piece, bending her to his will minute by minute, not burning all the essential phrases with abuse and violence. He wanted to fill her with only pleasure, not pain, not misery. He wanted to drain all her hopes and desire to escape just so that she could succumb and accept all the good things he could offer. And the more she screamed, the more she struggled, the more despair she showed just stated the fact that her cold, unflappable mask was beginning to shatter.

That’s what he wanted to hear, what he wanted to see.

He wanted to make his opponents bleed, scarred them, injured them, do everything in his power to make their life a living Hell.

But she was different.

He just wanted to make her feel good.

It might be forced, it might be reluctant, it might be full with her tears and hatred at first, but eventually, he would get her to see things his way.

Besides, scars and wounds would end up ruining her beauty.

However, all his fantasies had to come to an end at that moment. As if realizing that he was thinking about doing unspeakable things to her, Raven grunted in pure disgust before against swung the leg that she had managed to pull out of his grasp directly into his groin once more! One time, he could manage. But two? He was still recovering from the first one, for God’s sake! Letting out the loudest scream he believed he had ever made, Robin found his knees buckle as his body crumbled to the ground. He took in several breaths, cursing and hissing as unbelievable pain wrecked up his body, forcing him to curl up into a ball and clutched his assaulted part tightly.

That bit… no, calm down, don’t hit her, don’t hit her, don’t hit her…

All of these… Make her pay later with her sweet body…

Yeah… It isn’t like she could escape from h…

Robin’s masked eyes flew wide opened as his head instantly swiped to the door. And almost immediately, his large hand reached out to grabbed Raven’s ankle, the ankle that was about to carry all his desires out of the room and disappeared without a trace. The violet-haired girl hissed in alarm as a vice-like grip was form on her foot. She looked down, and didn’t waste any second as her free leg raised high, preparing to strike down at the offending hand. But Robin had already seen that coming. Fear that she might escape had pushed the pain in his most sensitive part away from his system as well as pumping more adrenaline and energy into his veins. Before she could actually made contact with his forearm, he had already given her a hard tug, destroying her balance and sent her body down onto the floor with a hard “thud”!

“Where do you think you are going, little bird?”

He grinned at her, fire dancing in his eyes. That’s right, get back here and pay me with that delicious body of yours!

Raven snarled, and aimed another kick at him, but in his recovered state, she was no match for him. His other hand caught her feet in mid-air, squeezing it tightly so that she couldn’t free herself no matter what. Before Raven could even react, her body had been given a hard pull, away from her freedom, and toward the monster that wished to devour her…

She screamed, louder than she had ever screamed in her life. Her flailing arms tried to claw at the floor, hoping to somehow grip on to it and stop herself from getting dragged into the Hell hole she had tried so hard to get out, only to be brought back one more. The grips on her ankles were so tight, she could kick them off her feet. There was nothing she could do, but to struggle in vain and watch her hope fade away as the distance between her body and the door became farther, and farther, and farther… until it once again slid back into the frame.

Tears had already streamed down her pale face now, and she couldn’t stop the wails anymore. She didn’t have the strength to. Her last shred of hope had been torn apart right before her very own eyes. There was nothing she could hold on anymore, absolutely nothing. Raven found herself sinking deeper into the sea of despair and that dark emotion drowned herself in it…

No, no! She still got a chance! If she could beat him, she could escape from here! She just needed to beat him…

But even that was impossible for her now. With her small body again pinned under his large one and all her movement restricted, there was nothing she could do more than flailing her arms around and tried hit him in the chest, trying to push him off of her. The well-built and well-trained boy didn’t even flinch at her attacks, he just gave her efforts one chuckle before again gather her thin wrists in his hand, pushing them over her head and locked them in the same metal cuffs he had used to restrain her before. Raven’s face turned birch white as more tears spilled out from the corner of her eyes. No… No… This couldn’t be happening… This couldn’t be happening…

“You lost, Raven.” Robin smirked, outlining the curves of her body as his masked eyes mockingly stared down at her. Yes, this was the face he longed for. No hope, no resistance, no defiance, just fear, despair and helplessness remained. The way her big, tearful eyes tremblingly pleaded with him, the way her plump lips slightly parted as stifled wails emitted from them, the way her violet hair scattered all over the floor as she lay there, naked and powerless, completely at his mercy. Gorgeous, simply gorgeous!

It seemed that he had finally managed to tear down one important piece of her defense walls after all.

Robin bit his lips, feeling the hardness in his pants was pushing dangerously at the fabric, demanding release right now. It was asking for payback, and it wanted that right now, right away. The Boy Wonder growled, yeah, he got what it meant, the warming-up session had already got longer than it needed to be. Her writhing body was making him aroused beyond belief, and he wanted nothing more than to plough her right now.

Playtime is over!

It was finally time to claim what was rightfully his!

“No! No!”

Upon seeing his hands reaching his pants and started undid the belt with the speed of lightning, Raven cried out frantically, thrashing as hard as she could, hoping to somehow break away from all of this madness. Her eyes drifted to the floor as she screamed with all her might, hoping that somebody, anybody would burst into the room and save her. But none of that happened. The door remained closed, keeping her trapped inside, underneath the lustful monster that was about to have his way with her.

“Robin. Robin… Don’t do this. Please… Don’t do this to me. I don’t want it. Let me go, just let me go, please…”

Robin ignored her protests as she sobbed underneath him, trying her best to wriggle out of his steeled grasp. He roughly pushed her petite body down on the cold, hard floor, tangling his large fingers into her hair to keep her still. Raven let out a painful hiss as her scalp being pulled painfully. She looked up at him, tears tricked down her lovely face as her watered big eyes tried to plead with him, begging him to stop violating her.

“No, Raven, I won’t stop.” Robin told her in a husky voice, moving his hands to his pants. Raven’s eyes widened in pure terror as her face turned even paler than usual. No… No… Stop… Please stop… Please…

Anyone… Help…

“You are mine now.” He growled into her ears, frantically removed his pants and drawers to free the hungry beast hidden inside. “And I have every right to claim you.”

“No… No…” Raven quivered, feeling her voice turn into a shaky breath. She couldn’t stop herself from trembling, or the tears streaming down her face. The fear, despair and disbelief were too much for her to handle. Her whimpers slowly turned into loud, painful sobs as she writhing on the floor, pleading for him to stop with all she got. She attempted to close her legs, shielding her most private area. However, before she could move even an inch, he had already forcefully grabbed her knees and yanked them apart!

“Ah, ah, ah, little bird.” Robin chuckled as a twisted grin formed on his face: “No objecting.”

He leaned down to lick her face, cleaning all the tears away as his hand finally pulled down his drawers. His hardened member sprang out of the thing, looming at her menacingly. Raven inhaled, biting her lips as her widened eyes glued onto his fully erected male symbol. Robin chuckled. It wasn’t that he was that big, he was just above the average size. But by the look of her reaction, he knew that this was more than enough.

“Like what you see?” the boy whispered, positioning himself between her legs and slowly pushed the head of his cock into her sweet cunt. Giving her shocked, terrified face one lustful look, Robin grinned darkly before finally ramming his full-length member into her, taking what was always him!

Raven shrieked out as pain shot through her body. Terrible, horrible pain that nothing can be compared with. The agony his fingers forced her to endure was nothing in comparison with this. She felt like a scissor had been savagely thrusted inside her and was continuously cutting her organs into pieces. His cock mercilessly tore through her soft inner walls, ripping her dignity and woman pride apart. He didn’t even give her time to adjust. He just slammed into her with all he got, thrusting himself in and out of her with the speed of lighting and force of a monster.

She did kick him twice into this spot.

This was just simply a payback.

“So you’re a virgin after all, huh?” Robin grinned like a maniac at the sight of fresh blood leaking out of her entrance.

By now, Raven’s tantrum had become so violent that she looked exactly like a mad woman. Her hair was a mess, tangling up on the floor and scattered on her face as she thrashed around. Her painful, shocked, terrified screams echoed all over the room, slamming into his ears one by one, flooding into his mind. Robin grinned in such a maniacal way as pleasure slowly built up inside him. She was screaming for him, the woman he always longed for was screaming for him. God, her voice was so sweet, so sweet and beautiful. He gripped her face and forced her frightened eyes to lock with his. Such gorgeous violet jewels… The Boy Wonder licked his lips, feeling himself hot with need even though his rod had already buried deep inside her. From now on, she would be his forever! His and his only. He would never let her out of his sight again. He would make sure that she would never run away, that she always remained a meek, sweet girl beside him.

He didn’t care if he would have to break her completely to make that happen!

“STOP! STOP! PLEASE! NO MORE!”

“Shhh… Shh…” Robin bent down to bury his face in the crook of her neck, softly stroking her silky violet hair like what a lover would do to his beloved woman. Raven just shook her head, desperate screams pouring out of her terrified mouth nonstop. It hurt! It hurt so much! This was her first time. She didn’t even get the chance to prepare herself. Memories of how terrible the pain could get if she dared to resist came back to her, and she didn’t dare to do that anymore. She couldn’t even imagine what would happen if such agony got worse…

Robin didn’t hesitant as his hips started slamming against her body as hard as he could, thrusting his male symbol deeply into her with her cries accompanied him during the entire scene. She was so tight, so tight that her clenched muscles somewhat hurt him. But it’s okay, it’s totally okay. That meant that he was doing what he needed to do, that meant that he was getting her to feel what she needed to feel. And the ecstasy it brought was far better than everything he had ever experienced.

He bent down and forced Raven to kiss him again, she was screaming her heart out, so it was so easy for him to slip his tongue inside her and started entangling it with hers. Raven coughed and sobbed, body twisting violently as his thrusts became more extreme and his hands started venturing all over her body, making sure they got the same pleasures as her spasming cunt. The room was filled with hot, intense sounds of love-making, his was so passionate and delightful, while hers was miserable, painful, and helpless…

It felt so good, the way her muscles clamped down around his hard member, the way she thrashed around him, the way her screams slowly turned into forced pleasured shrieks as he hit her G-spot over and over, until the poor girl couldn’t take it anymore.

They hit their climaxes at the same time. Raven bent her head backward and screamed until her throat went sore, tears had already made a mess out of her beautiful pale face, her sexy body convulsed violently under his weights, brushing the soft curves against his hard muscles, drawing several chuckles from the cruel boy. At the same time, he emptied out all of his desires inside her, giving them all to her. His cock still buried deep inside her, and Raven cried even louder as his hot seed spurt into her core, flooding her sensitive part with his burning gush of spunk, making sure her cunt swallow every single droplet.

With one last cry, Raven’s body went limp under his. It didn’t took him long to realize that the dark girl had already lost consciousness. He wasn’t surprise either, with everything he had been doing to her, everything he forced her to experience, to endure, it was a real miracle that she managed to stay awake the whole time!

Robin smiled down at her, taking time to admiring her beauty. Yeah, no doubt about it, she was the most alluring young woman he had ever met in his life. Nobody could bypass this beauty of her, this rare, unique beauty. And it belonged to him only, along with the rest of her body and soul…

Robin slowly pulled himself out of her before gathering her small body in his arms and picked her up, bridal style. He moved to the gigantic bed before laying her on the white mattress and climbed on right next to her. He was right after all, this pure and innocent shade of white really suited her the most.

“I almost forgot. It’s two days away from your birthday, right little bird?”

He whispered to the unconscious girl, letting his fingers trail on the length of her soft body.

“Happy early birthday, then.”

His lips crashed down onto hers as he encircled her waist in his long arm, pulling her bare body tightly into his, as if to seal her fate there forever.

“Hope you loved your gift.”

They parted for a while, and he breathed the words to her before again climbing on top of her body. Her eyelids fluttered, and slowly, again, she revealed to gorgeous violet jewels to him.

Her terrified screams were swallowed in his passionate kiss while his lower part grinded against her struggling one, brutally, savagely killed all her hopes and defiance, leaving only fear and despair behind…

 


End file.
